


Fighting for Forgiveness

by vix_spes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: scifibigbang, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Anakin wasn’t the Chosen One and Qui-Gon survived the Battle of Naboo? Is there any hope of him gaining the forgiveness of his former padawan and forging the relationship that both of them wanted so desperately?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a wonderful fic called Going Home by Shannz over on ff.net. I read her story years ago and wanted to write my own AU fic of The Phantom Menace. Also, the idea of the letters came from an amazing fic written by James Walkswithwind and Kalycat called Letters. Now, on with the story!!
> 
> // - mind speech  
> * - personal thoughts

"Take up your lightsaber, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight. And may the Force be with you."  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi felt a pang of regret as he heard the hum and felt the heat of the lightsaber as Master Yoda carefully sliced away his padawan braid, having just proclaimed him to be a fully-fledged knight of the Jedi order. It had been three months since the disastrous events in the Theed generator complex and Obi-Wan knew that he was still struggling mentally with the fall-out. Qui-Gon was still unconscious although the Jedi healers were convinced that he would make a full recovery and he would wake up when he was ready. The council had felt that Obi-Wan’s success in both killing Darth Maul and in force-healing his master had been proof of his readiness to become a Jedi Knight but Obi-Wan had refused. He wanted to take the trials and he wouldn’t feel that he was ready himself unless he took them. To his immense relief, Master Yoda had volunteered to take him on as his temporary padawan, seeing as Qui-Gon had effectively renounced his claim, and taken over his training for two months until they could arrange the trials on Naboo. They had done so and Obi-Wan had completed them the previous day. He smiled weakly at the various Masters offering their congratulations before he excused himself and slipped out of the room, failing to notice the concern on the faces of those he left behind.  
  
“Are you still convinced about sending Obi-Wan on a mission immediately?” Master Windu asked the venerable Dagoban who had effectively just knighted his padawan. “He has effectively been named as a Knight twice now but I worry about his mental state. He is still struggling with the knowledge of what Qui-Gon did to him. I can’t believe that man, rejecting his padawan like that in front of the council.”  
  
“Special Obi-Wan is. Information you don’t know about our new knight.”  
  
Mace sighed in aggravation at the other Master’s infuriating way of talking in circles. “Information I don’t know? What are you talking about? Qui-Gon didn’t know what a good thing he had in that padawan. Obi-Wan was the top student in his age group at the Academy and you know it. He was highly advanced for his age; so advanced that half of the council wanted to take him on as a padawan but you wouldn’t let any of us. Claimed that he needed a ‘special’ master. Damn special master he ended up. Qui-Gon Jinn doesn’t deserve Obi-Wan Kenobi. He never did. He’s going to find that Skywalker brat a hard lot to deal with after Obi-Wan. Any more information you need to tell me?”  
  
“Chosen One Skywalker is not.”  
  
The five words had Mace stopping dead in his tracks and halted the conversations of the other Masters still in the room. “I’m sorry, would you mind repeating that?”  
  
“Skywalker is not the Chosen One?” This came from Adi Gallia, another of Obi-Wan’s advocates who had ended up taking one of his age-mates, Siri Tachi, as a padawan when she was refused Obi-Wan himself. “Why did you let Master Jinn make a fool of himself then?”  
  
“Stubborn my padawan was. Stubborn the Master still is. Learn he must.”  
  
Mace sank down into a chair, shaking his head at the head of the Jedi Order. “Are you trying to say that you allowed Obi-Wan to be hurt so badly just to prove to Qui-Gon that his arrogance and desire to train the Chosen One is unbefitting of a Jedi Master? He wasn’t ready to take on a new padawan after Xanatos but you were insistent that he do so and look how that turned out. They never had the relationship that you wanted them to have and that has damaged Knight Kenobi, possibly permanently. Whether it is permanent we will not know for the foreseeable future but he is about to set off on a solo mission to the Outer Rim and I’m seriously questioning our judgement in agreeing to his request.”  
  
Mace’s anger towards to Qui-Gon was particularly vitriolic because he had always felt that Obi-Wan was special despite the mishaps early in his apprenticeship. This was regardless of the fact that he had been incredibly close to Qui-Gon when they were both students in the Academy, a friendship that continued through their Padawan years. In later years though, their friendship had cooled. They were still friendly but their paths within the Order had diverged with Mace becoming an early addition to the Council and Qui-Gon becoming more of a maverick and prone to following what he felt to be the will of the force. Things had come to a head when Obi-Wan hit the age when he was a possible candidate for becoming a padawan and gaining a master. Mace had very much wanted to train Obi-Wan but the diminutive Dagoban master had been insistent that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were meant to be master and padawan to the extent that he had refused numerous requests from the council members to be Obi-Wan’s master. Now, the Korun master wondered just how much information the Grand Master had manipulated and hidden to ensure that his vision of the future came to pass.   
  


~*~

  
Amidala walked into the quiet kitchen expecting it to be empty and jumped in shock as she saw a silent figure slumped in one of the chairs at the table. After a few seconds she recognised him as the younger of the two Jedi, the one who had been knighted earlier that day  
  
“Knight Kenobi?”  
  
He looked up in shock, and she had to admit that she was surprised he hadn’t sensed her before. “Queen Amidala.” Standing up he managed a sketchy bow before she protested  
  
“Please don’t, it’s not necessary, especially after everything you’ve been through today and everything you’ve done for us. Are you ok? Is your master ok? Knight Kenobi?”  
  
“Please, it’s Obi-Wan your Highness. Master Jinn is my master no-more and besides he has Anakin to look after him now. As for me, I’m…..fine.” Easily picking up on his hesitation she sat down and pulled over a bowl of left-over chocolate to go in between them; the sweet treat had been a great comfort to her in her years as Queen.  
  
“Pardon my intrusion but you don’t look fine. Why are you sat on your own? Surely your knighthood is something to celebrate or do you not want to sit with Master Jinn? You mentioned he is no longer your master but surely, he will always remain your master seeing as he has trained you for such a long time?”   
  
“He might have been my master for a long time but that doesn’t mean he cares for me. He made that particularly clear when his supposed last thoughts were of Anakin.” He seemed to come to himself and smiled apologetically. “I am sorry your Highness, I don’t mean to sound so bitter. I should leave; you don’t need to listen to me ranting”  
  
“Please, call me Amidala. Besides, you have done so much for me I would like to return the favour. If all I can do is listen while you rant then I am happy to do it.” As she spoke she reached out and took his hand, squeezing it slightly, and smiling as he squeezed back in response.  
  
“Thank you Amidala. Your kindness is much appreciated. I will not be here for much longer anyway; I requested an immediate mission from both Master Mace and Master Yoda and I will be picked up by a transport in a matter of hours. I’m being seconded to the Outer Rim to carry out several missions on behalf of the temple.”  
  
“An immediate mission? Surely you want to stay to see Master Jinn recover?”  
  
“Master Mace and Master Yoda will be here when he regains consciousness and they will be able to transport him back to Coruscant. Besides, as far as Master Jinn is concerned, Anakin is now his padawan and he has no need for me. He made that perfectly clear when he announced it in front of the Council before we arrived back here and he made it perfectly clear when his last thoughts before I could bring him back were asking about Anakin and making sure that he would be trained.”  
  
“But the relationship seemed to be so close between the two of you; it seemed as though you knew what the other was thinking without saying it”  
  
“Ah, the famous master and padawan training bond. That was broken when Master Yoda took me as his temporary padawan. It is impossible for a padawan to have two masters and two training bonds; at that point my bond with Master Jinn became obsolete. As for the relationship between the two of us, I feel that the relationship was decidedly one-sided. As far as I am concerned Master Jinn has been my father since I was thirteen. I love him as if he were my father but he has never shown that he cares for me as a child, rather there was a simple affection there such as that between a teacher and pupil yet I am not convinced that that was not just merely in my head. Besides, I have coped for the last twelve years without his love and affection and I can carry on coping now.”  
  
“Have you not got friends that you can talk to about this? Friends at the temple maybe?”  
  
“No, I have no close friends at the temple.” Here he gave a bitter chuckle. “I originally had three friends who I was very close to but then things drifted out of control and I was then the loner amongst my age-group, the one who was more concerned with classes and training to widening my social activities. We’re still friends but no longer as close as we used to be.”  
  
Amidala’s heart had been constantly in pain for this young man who had been through so much and was suffering even now. On a complete impulse she decided to offer him something in the hope of helping. “Knight Ken…sorry, Obi-Wan? I know this is very forward as we have not known each other long but I feel incredibly grateful for everything you have done for us and I would dearly like to get to know you better. I’d like to offer you an open invitation to return here to Naboo whenever you have some time off from missions. I want you to know that you will always have a friend and a haven here on Naboo should you ever want it.” She smiled as she noticed that whilst she had been talking the young Jedi had been slowly but surely making his way through the bowl of chocolate. It really was the ultimate comfort food; even Jedi couldn’t resist it.  
  
“Thank you Amidala.” With that heartfelt reply he glanced at the chrono and got up. “I must go and meet my transport.” He was halfway through the door before he turned and made his way back to her side. Leaning down he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. “You have no idea how much your offer means to me. If you wouldn’t mind, I could send you comm. messages?”  
  
“Of course I wouldn’t mind, I would love to hear from you. Please do! But you must go; otherwise you are going to miss your transport. Good luck with your mission!”

~*~

  
The first words out of Qui-Gon Jinn’s mouth upon regaining consciousness in the hospital wing of the Jedi temple were “Padawan…..Obi-Wan?”  
  
Jedi Master Mace Windu winced as he realised that he was going to have to break the news to Qui-Gon. He hadn’t wanted to do this as he still felt angry towards the other master, hours of meditation hadn’t been able to fully eradicate that, but he also felt pity for the long-haired master. “Obi-Wan isn’t here old friend, he’s on the Outer Rim. He requested an immediate mission as soon as he was knighted and a transport picked him up from Naboo.”  
  
Qui-Gon’s eyes drifted shut and his face paled several notches. “Why?”  
  
“Maybe the fact that you accepted Anakin as your padawan in front of the council and in front of Obi-Wan had something to do with it? Despite the fact that at that point he wasn’t ready to take the trials. You really hurt him Qui-Gon.” He couldn’t help the frustration that tainted his voice.  
  
“Since when has Obi-Wan been knighted as well?”  
  
“He was knighted shortly after you were injured on Naboo. He killed the sith after you were injured and that was enough to get him knighted. He refused to accept it though and took the trials under Master Yoda having trained as his padawan for two months, seeing as you rejected him. Anakin is now your padawan and will be as soon as you are released from here. He’s currently living in the crèche but he can’t stay there forever.”  
  
“Well, he can’t move into my apartment, Obi-Wan’s things are still in the padawan room and it’s not as if I can just throw them away.” Here he broke off as he saw Mace looking increasingly shifty. “Mace, there’s something you’re not telling me. What is it? Has something happened to Obi-Wan?”  
  
“I know that you care deeply for Obi-Wan but he never knew that and that cuts him to the bone. You are the only father he has ever known and for you to reject him in front of the council for a child you had just met was both humiliating and desperately painful. His things are already gone Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan commed Bant and asked her to move all of his things to his new room in the knights quarters. I hate to have to tell you this Qui-Gon, but everything is gone – it’s just an empty padawan room waiting for Anakin to move in.”  
  
“You said he requested immediate missions. Where is he now?”  
  
“He’s in the Outer Rim investigating rumours that the Sith are hiding there as well as doing some bodyguard work for one of the Senators”  
  
“By himself? Mace, please tell me you didn’t send him out there by himself.” The silence coming from the other master told him everything that he needed to know. “You did send him there by himself. How’s he doing?”  
  
“Very well, everything we’re hearing is very complimentary.”  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at the knowledge of how well Obi-Wan was doing before he grimaced in pain. His mind turned to thoughts of Anakin and the padawan that he had waiting for him yet didn’t truly want. “I suppose I have no choice in this any more do I? Very well, Anakin may move into my rooms once I am released from here but I want you to know that I do not want this apprenticeship. Obi-Wan was to be my last padawan.”  
  
“What about your words in the council chamber Qui-Gon?”  
  
Qui-Gon breathed out and closed his eyes briefly. “That was a mistake Mace. I spoke hastily and I completely regret what I said – I hurt Obi-Wan unnecessarily and I never had the chance to apologise to him, something that I truly regret. But, I will stand by my word and I will train Anakin. However, with the state I’m in, I won’t be able to train him completely especially in sabre work for a while; I’ll need someone to help me.”  
  
“That’s not a problem Qui; we’ll assign someone to help you. You just rest up and concentrate on getting better. Oh, and I’ll keep you updated with what Obi-Wan’s doing.” Mace walked out of the room without seeing the smile Qui-Gon gratefully directed his way.  
  


~*~

  
Stranded out on the Outer Rim, with a large amount of downtime from his mission, Obi-Wan had a lot of time to think and brood. He hadn’t been able to do so in the past few months, due to his preoccupation with his trials. He had never been aware that there was anything that he would consider to be special about him but he had always been aware that he wasn’t the same as the other students in the Jedi Academy. This knowledge had only been reinforced with the events concerning Qui-Gon in the last few months. The energy and force power it had taken to save his former master had been more than he was supposed to possess. He had struggled in the Academy due to the fact that he was more capable in the unifying force than he was in the living force. He was so strong that he was gifted with the ability of foresight and suffered dreadfully from prescient dreams that could manifest themselves as nightmares. When he was younger and still close to his friends he had been comforted through touch from Garen and Bant but as they became padawans then they gradually drifted apart until they were only in sporadic contact. To his relief, Bant had been on Coruscant once he had passed his trials and when he contacted her, she had agreed to pack up his room and empty it of all of his belongings. He didn’t want to have to return there once his mission had been completed. Other than Bant, Garen and later Reeft, he had been ostracised by the children his own age – not helped in the least by the incident with Bruck Chun and that had left him with serious feelings of doubt and self-worth. This hadn’t been helped at all by Qui-Gon’s indifferent treatment of him. The only masters to show him the slightest bit of affection (and even that was well hidden so that nobody else was aware of it) were Mace and Yoda. It was for this reason that he had felt the immediate connection with Amidala; they both knew what it was like to feel alone and isolated. She had been Queen of Naboo since she was very young and had to be aloof and not really close to anyone. Their relationship had the basis of comfort and they were both in the position that they could offer comfort to each other. Desperately needing someone to talk to, he decided to take Amidala up on her offer of friendship and reached for a datapad to start composing a message.  
  
<<Private Message for Queen Amidala Naberrie of Naboo from: Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi  
  
Your Highness, I hope you don’t mind me taking you up on your offer of allowing me to contact you but I find that I need to talk to someone. It’s incredibly lonely out here on the Rim and I find myself wishing for company, the state I’m in now I would even happily accept the company of Jar-Jar Binks! My first two missions were completed without a problem and although it was strange dealing with negotiations by myself I find myself getting used to the situation. I feel guilty though; I have been talking about myself and haven’t asked about you. Please, tell me how life is in Naboo. I hope this finds you well.  
  
Yours  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi  
  
End message>>  
  
<<Private message for Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi from: Queen Amidala Naberrie of Naboo  
  
Obi-Wan! First things first, please call me Amidala and not ‘Your Highness’. I thought we had already been over that. Secondly, please, don’t worry about talking about yourself; I am fascinated learning about what it is like being a Jedi knight so I will happily accept any information you are permitted to give me! Life has settled back down to being fairly peaceful here on Naboo. Once Master Jinn regained consciousness he was removed back to Coruscant and Anakin Skywalker went with him. Oh, I am so sorry; you probably do not want to hear about them. I fully understand your loneliness as I face the same. I have been the Queen since a very young age and it feels that people are too afraid to get close to me because I am the queen. Even my handmaidens who are the same age as me feel that they must keep their distance. It was horrible when I was a child and I had nightmares. I simply wanted someone to comfort me when I woke up yet there was no-one there. I always wished to have a brother or sister to share things with. You said you have completed two successful missions, does that mean you are on your third mission without a rest? Surely the masters at the temple will allow you a break before you collapse of exhaustion. I have a feeling that I am rambling but it was so lovely to hear from you, I was so afraid you wouldn’t write.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Amidala  
  
End message>>  
  
<<Private message for Queen Amidala Naberrie of Naboo from: Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi  
  
Amidala, I’m so sorry I haven’t been in touch before now but my latest mission took a turn for the worse, I’ve got about a day’s turn around before my transport arrives. I was wondering, I know this is incredibly cheeky but the council have finally given me some downtime and I was wondering whether that open invitation to visit was still standing. I could really do with some time to relax and recuperate slightly and I don’t really feel that I will be able to do that whilst I am on Coruscant. I know that it is the coward’s way out but I really don’t feel that I could cope with seeing Master Jinn or Anakin right now. Please reply as soon as possible so I know whether or not to tell the pilot we will be stopping off on Naboo.  
  
Yours  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi  
  
End message>>  
  
<<Private message from Queen Amidala Naberrie of Naboo for: Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi  
  
Obi-Wan, Of course you can come and stay. I would love to see you again! I’m all excited now and I have to go and sit through meetings with my advisors. You have rotten timing!  
  
Extremely excited, yours  
  
Amidala  
  
End message>>

~*~

  
General Panaka smiled to himself as he waited alongside the Queen in the docking bay nearest to the palace. He didn’t think he had ever seen the Queen look so happy and, as he thought about it, the only time he ever saw the Queen really express any emotion was when she received a message from the young Jedi knight, which had been a frequent occurrence over the last eight months. He was overjoyed that the queen appeared to have finally found someone who could give her the comfort and relationship that she truly deserved. He was distracted as there was the roar of the engines of the approaching transport and the queen practically bouncing in place in her excitement. As he watched he saw the slight form of the young Jedi exit the ship he started in surprise as Amidala threw away all decorum and ran towards the ship. He could see the knight’s surprise at her actions but through his admirable grasp of the force he was able to catch her as she threw herself at him.  
  
“Obi-Wan, it’s so good to see you. You look terrible. You’ve lost weight, not that you had any to lose, and you look exhausted.”  
  
“It’s good to see you too Amidala. I have to admit though I wasn’t quite expecting such an enthusiastic welcome.” He couldn’t help but laugh as she blushed bright red “It’s nice to see that someone’s actually pleased to see me.”  
  
“Well, who wouldn’t be pleased to see you? Come on, I’ve got a room ready for you and you can have a rest and some food. Does that sound ok?”  
  
“That sounds absolutely fabulous Amidala. I have to admit that I’m exhausted, that ship wasn’t the most comfortable I’ve ever been on.”  
  
The conversation grew stilted as Amidala directed him down a multitude of corridors deep into the heart of the palace before she stopped in front of a door in a corridor that was decorated relatively simply compared to the rest of the palace.   
  
“Here we go its right next door to my sitting room and then my bedrooms on the other side of the sitting room. They’re all connected by doors. I hope you don’t mind but the rooms down here are the nicest in the palace and I want you to be comfortable.” As she finished talking she opened the door to reveal a room that was equally simple in décor but was incredibly luxurious with a huge bed, a balcony and a door leading to what he presumed was the fresher. “It’s fairly simple but it is really comfortable.”  
  
“It’s fantastic, thank you. Although I think if I lay down on that bed then I will never want to get up again even for food.”  
  
Amidala couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her at both the comment and the wistful look on his face. “Why don’t you take a shower and I’ll order some food and then you can sleep?”  
  
“That sounds like heaven. Thank you Amidala.” As he moved into the fresher he gave her a swift hug and pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, just as one of the kitchen staff had delivered Obi-Wan’s food, he emerged from the fresher wearing worn, comfortable sleep pants and tunic. She laughed as he visibly perked up once he saw the food, especially the bowl of chocolate hidden at the back of the tray.  
  
“Chocolate! You remembered!”  
  
“Of course I remembered; the one thing that you ate last time you were here and in your letters you always mentioned how much you missed it while you were on the Rim.”  
  
“Amidala, have I ever mentioned how much I love you?!” He looked up at her, a wide grin on his face, erasing some of the bone weary exhaustion he was suffering from. “Are you going to join me? I don’t fancy eating by myself.”  
  
“Of course. I’d love to.”  
  
The two of them spent a pleasant hour chatting and catching up on what had happened to them in the last few weeks since their last letters. Finally, Amidala decided to call it a night upon seeing how tired Obi-Wan was and withdrew through the sitting room to her bedroom.  
  
The next morning Obi-Wan woke up to bright sunlight streaming in through the windows showing that he had slept in, feeling completely rested and more at peace than he had done for a long time.

~*~

  
The following two weeks were precisely what Obi-Wan needed; the opportunity to relax with a friend and with plenty of distractions to keep his mind off Qui-Gon. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t think about his former master but he wasn’t given the opportunity to dwell on the subject. Unfortunately, the time came when he was summoned back to Coruscant by the Council as they had a new mission for him. He turned round to smile at Amidala as she let herself into his room just as he finished packing.  
  
“I just want to say something Obi-Wan.” As he raised an eyebrow to encourage her to continue she smiled slightly self-consciously. “I just wanted to say thank you for the last couple of weeks. You haven’t treated me like a queen at all; you’ve just treated me like a normal person. I honestly can’t tell you how much that means to me, it’s been so long since someone treated me like I was a person rather than just a queen. You’ve practically become my older brother since you’ve been here; I’m thinking of adopting you.” Here she gave him a teasing grin.  
  
“Of course you can adopt me. You’ve become my little sister and I have to agree with you. It’s nice to be able to myself around someone, and not have to keep up all my masks and my shields. Did you know that I haven’t been hugged after a nightmare since I was thirteen years old? The last person was my best friend Bant, but after Melida/Daan she started to drift away; all of my friends did, they didn’t understand why I abandoned Qui-Gon. I still talk to them but we haven’t been close for a long time.”  
  
In contrast to his former friends at the temple, Amidala understood why he did what he did immediately. “You abandoned him because the children on Melida/Daan offered something that he couldn’t – a sense of self-worth and affection.”  
  
“Precisely, I was desperate for affection from Qui-Gon. The fact that I was chosen as a padawan after I had been sent to the AgriCorps always made me that much more insecure as to my place within Qui-Gon’s life. His claiming of Anakin as a padawan in front of me and the Council just confirmed everything I had ever thought and insecurity that I’d ever had; that Qui-Gon had never wanted me as his padawan, he just took me in order to keep Master Yoda happy and to get him off his back.”  
  
“I’m sure that’s not true, but let’s talk about pleasanter things. How much longer can you stay?”  
  
“Not much longer I’m afraid, a few hours at the most, I had a message from the Council this morning. They expect me back on Coruscant within two days in order to be briefed on my next mission.”  
  
Amidala pouted and batted her eyelashes at him. “That’s not fair; you’ve hardly been here that long. Can’t you stay any longer?”  
  
“I’m afraid not. What the council wants they normally get!”  
  
“You will come back though won’t you? Soon?”  
  
“Yes I promise I’ll be back, as soon as I’m able to. Wild banthas wouldn’t be able to keep me away.”  
  
 **Back on Coruscant.....**  
  
“Knight Kenobi. We understand that you took your downtime between missions on Naboo, is this correct?”  
  
“Yes Master. I became good friends with Queen Amidala and she has extended an open invitation for me to stay on the planet at the palace whenever I am between missions. I hope that is not too much of a problem?”   
  
“Are we to understand that you will be returning to Naboo on a regular basis and that that is where we will be able to contact you?”  
  
“Yes Master Mundi. I hope it will not be too much trouble for me to have a home base away from Coruscant?”  
  
“No it will not be too much trouble Knight Kenobi, as long as we know where to reach you with new missions it will be fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the early hour of the morning, a teenager with a padawan braid could be seen practising his sabre work and katas in a deserted salle of the Jedi temple. The padawan in question was Anakin Skywalker, fifteen year old padawan to Master Qui-Gon Jinn. After he had been discovered by the Master and his then apprentice on the planet of Tatooine, he had been brought to Coruscant and the temple with the intention of him being trained by the Jedi. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t have been trained but there was a worry within the Jedi Council that if he wasn’t trained then he was vulnerable to the influence of the Sith. The opinion of many within the Temple was that Anakin was too old to be given any training, let alone be taken on as a padawan and it showed in their treatment of him.  
  
The main problem that he had was the fact that Qui-Gon’s previous padawan had been Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan was universally loved by everyone who met him; younglings, padawans, knights, masters and the council. All of them adored him, simply because of who he was. It didn’t matter that he had killed the Sith and saved his master, what mattered was that he was a genuinely lovely person and that he was the true epitome of everything that a Jedi should be. Every single teacher seemed to be comparing him to Obi-Wan and pointing out where Obi-Wan had succeeded. In Anakin’s opinion, Obi-Wan sodding Kenobi must have been a saint. Nobody had a bad word to say about him.  
  
Anakin struggled with this. He knew that the senior masters on the council disapproved of him and his training. Walking along the corridors of the temple he felt that Obi-Wan’s former friends and class-mates were glaring at him. It was the old adage that hate, fear and jealousy were the path to the Dark Side. Anakin felt bitter about the fact that he wasn’t allowed to go on regular missions because he had been accepted as a padawan so late and he had to catch up on all of the training that padawans would have done as younglings such as force control and manipulation not to mention all of the training in subjects such as Galactic History and Politics, Languages and Etiquette.  
  
He dealt with these issues in the only way that he knew how; scheming and manipulation. He may have been Qui-Gon’s current padawan but he knew that there wasn’t the depth of emotion between them that there had been between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon even if it was never voiced. He also knew that Qui-Gon thought more about Obi-Wan than he was willing to admit so he tried to distract the Master any way he could, particularly when he knew that Obi-Wan was back on planet, via katas, sabre practise and his academic work.  
  
The biggest problem however was Obi-Wan’s relationship with Amidala. If he was honest with himself, Anakin wasn’t too bothered that he didn’t have a good relationship with Qui-Gon. He viewed the man as a means to an end in order to gain power and knowledge on how to use the Force. His primary mentor was Senator Palpatine; he was the man that Anakin went to for advice and knowledge. Anakin had been madly in love with Amidala ever since he saw her on Tatooine and called her an angel. His primary focus was to get Amidala out of Obi-Wan’s grasp and all to himself. All he had to do was get rid of Obi-Wan.

  
~*~

  
Qui-Gon woke that morning with a slight ache in his heart, knowing that it had been a year since he had abandoned Obi-Wan on Naboo. Glancing over at his bedside table he saw the framed holo-pic of a smiling Obi-Wan complete with lightsabre. The photo showed his former padawan aged eighteen and in all his glory; padawan braid trailing down his chest and blue-green eyes sparkling with mischief and pride in himself. As far as Qui-Gon knew, Obi-Wan had no idea that he had this picture, as well as all of the trophies that the younger Jedi had won in sabre tournaments throughout his years as a padawan. Obi-Wan had barely taken any notice of the trophies, merely stacking them in the corner of their apartment until Qui-Gon packed them into boxes and put them under the bed in his room. They, along with the photo, were the few things that had remained in the apartment after thirteen years of living with Obi-Wan. He had arrived back on Coruscant from Naboo only to go straight into the infirmary in an attempt to heal from the wounds inflicted upon him by the Sith. Once he had been released he returned to his apartments only to find that they had been completely cleared of all of Obi-Wan’s belongings. Nothing remained other than the items that Obi-Wan had never known had existed. Instead of his shy, stubborn, wonderful constant shadow of a padawan he now had a young teenager who had incredible power within the force but no knowledge of how to utilise and harness that power. He also had no interest in a relationship with Qui-Gon; all he wanted was his mother although he was incredibly close to the Senator from Naboo, Senator Palpatine. Looking back he could kick himself for the way that he had treated Obi-Wan, he had treated him worse than an insect and he couldn’t believe that it had taken Obi-Wan sacrificing himself for him to realise how special he was. The fact that Obi-Wan hadn’t killed himself in the process of saving Qui-Gon showed that Obi-Wan had much more raw talent than he had ever seen. Over the last year he had followed Obi-Wan’s progress as a new knight and he couldn’t help the spike of pride that had hit him every time Obi-Wan had successfully completed a mission, many of which had been incredibly difficult and dangerous ones out on the Outer Rim. He had even managed to earn himself the nickname of ‘the Negotiator’. Although Obi-Wan was incredibly successful in nine out of ten missions, the dangerous nature of the majority of his missions made Qui-Gon wonder whether the younger Jedi actually wanted to live or die, a fact that disturbed him hugely.  
  
Walking out into the common room of the apartments he shared with Anakin he noticed that there was no sign of his apprentice and that the communications console was flashing signalling he had a new message waiting to be read. Flipping the switch he quickly scanned the message noting that he had to meet with the Council later that day.   
  
“Mace, is Obi-Wan back on planet? I hear that he completed his latest mission successfully”  
  
“Yes, he did, he’s one of, if not, the most successful knights we’ve ever had. It’s a damn shame you screwed up Qui-Gon, we wanted to pair the two of you once he was knighted. You would have been the most successful team we’ve ever had. And in answer to your question no he’s not back in planet, he’s gone back to Naboo. He was absolutely exhausted and I think he needed to see Amidala. I hope she’s got the sense to get him checked out by the healers while he’s there.”  
  
“Healers? He was injured?” Qui-Gon was close to panicking by now, not registering the mention of the Queen of Naboo.  
  
“No I don’t know whether he was injured or not but you know Obi-Wan Qui-Gon. He has a tendency to get himself injured and because he doesn’t like causing trouble and making more work for people so he tends to avoid getting his injuries seen to. Thankfully Amidala seems to have caught onto it and drags him to the healers half of the time.”

  
~*~

  
“New mission for you we have. Important it is.”  
  
“Yes Master Yoda. May I ask what it is?”  
  
“Threats have been made towards Queen Amidala of Naboo as well as an assassination attempt made on her life. She has requested Jedi intervention to discover who is behind this. We are concerned due to the fact that Knight Kenobi killed a Sith on the planet and we are hoping that this is not connected with the Sith in anyway. Do you accept this mission?”  
  
“Yes Master Windu, we do. Are we to have any assistance on this mission?”  
  
“Attend myself and Master Windu will.”

  
~*~

  
“Your Highness? We’ve just had a comm. call from General Kenobi. He said that his mission has finished early and that he’s just come out of hyperspace and is about an hour away.”   
  
The guard bowed deeply in order to hide his smile as the queen immediately lost her serious image as a wide grin spread across her face.  
  
“He’s on his way here? Now?! It was actually him?” The queen was obviously trying to regain some of her composure but was struggling to maintain her dignity as queen.  
  
//Master, who do they mean by General Kenobi. Surely they don’t mean him?//  
  
//I don’t know Anakin. Kenobi is not a common name but I was unaware that he maintained such close contact with those on Naboo. We shall see, padawan.//  
  
As the two withdrew from their bond they noticed Amidala talking to some of the household staff   
  
“General Kenobi is on his way home so please could you make sure that his room is ready and that his favourite is made for dinner – we’ll have it in the private dining room I think.”  
  
As she spoke, Qui-Gon winced as she referred to the fact that Obi-Wan was ‘coming home’ to Naboo – he was remembering the time when Obi-Wan’s home had been the apartment that the two of them had shared for over eleven years. When he had returned to the temple following his recovery he had entered the apartment that they had shared to discover that all traces of Obi-Wan had vanished - Mace had told him that they had been collected by Bant as Obi-Wan had requested an immediate mission choosing not to return to the temple prior to leaving. Qui-Gon had listened with mingled pride and dread as he heard the rumours spreading around the temple about Obi-Wan’s growing reputation and also about the nature of the missions that he was accepting and carrying out – missions that made it seem as Obi-Wan no longer cared about whether he lived or died.  
  
Make their way to the shuttle bay in time to see one of the top-class Naboo fighters land and a familiar figure step out and move towards them before being knocked over and sat on by a very enthusiastic queen causing the Jedi and her guard to start laughing.  
  
“Obi! You’re finally home! I’ve missed you so much. I thought you’d abandoned me!” She said with a pout whilst sitting on his stomach.  
  
“Dala! Let me get up please?!” He laughed as she pouted.  
  
“No, this is payback – you abandoned me.”  
  
“Dala! Take it out on Master Mace and Master Yoda if you want to but not me, let me get up please?!” He begged, pulling his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
“That’s not fair Obi – you know I can’t resist that look!” She pouted even more before getting off his stomach only to be swept up into a huge bear hug, swinging her through the air as he whispered in her ear.  
  
“I missed you too baby sister.”  
  
Anakin tried not to choke in surprise as did Qui-Gon when the attending guards bowed whilst murmuring respectfully “General Kenobi”. They were then even more surprised as the two most fearsome and respected members of the Jedi Council grabbed the young knight into hugs or rather an affectionate whack in the shins in Yoda’s case. Qui-Gon was flooded with pride and then regret as he realised that he had no real rights to be proud of him anymore.  
  
Qui-Gon stared at Obi-Wan, drinking in the sight of him. He had barely seen Obi-Wan since he recovered from the battle; it seemed as if every time he and Anakin had returned to the temple from a mission, they had just missed him as he had accepted a new mission or returned to Naboo. Even Bant, Garen and Reeft had barely seen him as he had almost separated himself completely from his old life. What Qui-Gon didn’t know was that Obi-Wan hadn’t had a relationship or friendship with the trio to talk about since he was accepted as a padawan and the disastrous mission to Melida-Daan. As he looked at his old padawan, he realised that he had barely changed in looks – the short, spiky padawan cut was still there, though it had lengthened slightly to the sparkling eyes, the same colour as a tropical ocean, that always showed whatever emotions the young man had been feeling – in essence, it appeared as if he had changed barely at all.   
  
They were invited to an informal dinner with Amidala, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Qui-Gon and Anakin and told that they would be eating in the queen’s private dining room before she disappeared down a corridor with Obi-Wan into the private wing of the palace. As they disappeared down the corridor giggling like children with their arms wrapped around each other, Qui-Gon swung around to face Mace who he noticed was watching the two with an affectionate look on his face.   
  
“Mace, what the hell is going on here? Why are they addressing him as a General? How are you and master Yoda so close to Obi-Wan?”  
  
“When you abandoned Obi-Wan a year ago, whilst he was officially taken on as Yoda’s padawan, unofficially the whole council trained him. Did you know that before you took him as your padawan Ki-Adi-Mundi, Adi Gallia and I requested permission to train him? That kid is so special you wouldn’t believe it. He’s been having prescient dreams and horrific nightmares since he was four. That’s why he and Amidala are so close; he needed to comforted and he wasn’t going to get it from you and she needed someone to be close to. They’re now like brother and sister, and it’s yet another person who’s fallen head over heels for him. All little light has to do is look at people and smile and they’ll do anything for him.”  
  
“Little light?” Questioned Qui-Gon curiously, knowing full well the truth of the statement but not recognising the nickname.   
  
“Adi started calling him that a long time ago when he was a toddler because the force was so pure and bright within him.”  
  
“And how is he a General?” Came the disbelieving and slightly condescending voice of Anakin, regardless of the glares directed at him by Mace and Yoda  
  
“After Obi-Wan killed the Sith, passed his trials and was knighted Amidala extended an open invitation for him to visit the palace between missions. The second time he did, something happened and Naboo was attacked and they asked Obi-Wan to help co-ordinate the attacks. From what I understand neither he nor any of the other commanders slept for 10 days and he had had barely a days rest since returning from the Outer Rim. They were so thankful and impressed with what he did that they gave him the rank of General; he’s their best fighter pilot. Since then he’s pretty much taken up permanent residence here, he has a set of rooms in the queen’s private wing of the palace. We know that if we want to contact him with a new mission he will be here. We should make our way to dinner because knowing those two they’ll be there already.”  
  
“Shouldn’t we change first?” Questioned Anakin  
  
“No. There will be no sign of the Queen of Naboo or her General at this meal; it will just be Obi-Wan and his little sister. By the way, I will warn you now that the room is covered in pictures of the two of them, their friends and a few of Obi-Wan’s more disreputable acquaintances – namely resistance leaders, bounty hunters and various other people that he’s met on missions.”

  
~*~

  
Obi-Wan and Amidala wandered off down the corridor towards the private wing and their own private rooms which were next to each other. Whilst they started off giggling, they quickly quietened down and walked in silence to the small common room they shared. Through the arm she had wrapped around his waist she could feel his form trembling even though he was outwardly projecting an incredibly calm presence. “Obi?” She questioned looking up at him  
  
“Let us get into our rooms and then I’ll talk to you Dala, ok?” He murmured in reply squeezing her closer for a moment.  
  
As soon as they had walked into the room, she shut the door and turned on him.   
  
“What’s going on Obi? I haven’t seen you this distressed since Qui-Gon was ill. That’s it isn’t it? He’s here, oh Obi, I should have thought about it!”  
  
Obi-Wan sat on the couch and rested his head in his hands with a huge sigh   
  
“It’s not your fault Dala; you didn’t know that they would send him. I don’t know why he has this hold on me still. I mean, I’m not his padawan; it wasn’t even him who trained me to the end, yet he can still reduce me to an insecure mess again.”  
  
Amidala looked at him before moving over to slip into his lap and wrap her arms around him, kissing his forehead.   
  
“Maybe it’s not my fault but I could have requested that they didn’t send those two. I swear Anakin is such a spoilt brat and he keeps staring at me – it’s so annoying!” As she spoke she squeezed him tighter, noticing that he winced, however briefly, as she did so. “Obi?”  
  
“It’s just some bruised ribs I think – I hope so at least!” He said with a pained grin trying to deflect some of her anger and frustration.  
  
“Right, you’re going to get changed out of that horrible sweaty Jedi garb, we’ll take care of the injuries that I now know you’re hiding under there and we’re going to go for dinner with them. Then we’ll come back here and watch holo-vids and have popcorn fights as normal. How does that sound big brother of mine?”  
  
“That sounds fantastic little sister.” He replied with a laugh. “Seems that all I needed was you; you’re my medicine Dala!”  
  
“In that case, get your shirt off and let my work my obvious magic on those ribs of yours!”  
  
As Qui-Gon and Anakin walked into the room they saw what Mace had meant by covered; there was barely an inch that did not have pictures on it. Qui-Gon stood and stared for a long time at several photos of Obi-Wan. One was from his knighting ceremony, another of him sparring with Knight Garen Muln, bare-chested and caught in a pose from one of the katas.   
  
“Mace, could you stop talking about me before I do something I’ll regret!” Came the laughing voice from by the door.   
  
The occupants of the room turned to see the object of their musings stood leaning against the door jamb, dressed in a casual tunic, leggings and boots, one hand clinging to that of the queen who had changed into a simple dress, removing her elaborate headdress and make-up in the process, and was quite happily leaning against him.   
  
“You know you’re the favourite topic of conversation for those of us on the council. We adore seeing who’s fallen in love with you recently. Did you know you have your own fan club within the temple now?” Smirked Mace with an evil grin on his face.  
  
“Please tell me you’re joking?” Came the horrified and pleading voice at which Mace merely smirked even more before replying  
  
“I believe at Knight Eerin’s last count there were no less than six telescopes trained on your window, the younglings want to know when ‘their Obi’s’ coming back and the female population is horribly depressed. You fancy coming back and rescuing the temple?!”  
  
“Only if you can guarantee me protection i.e. Dala. All the women are terrified of her and the younglings love her so it’s a bonus for me!”  
  
“Anyway,” Amidala broken in “can we eat now? I’m starving!” causing everyone to break into laughter  
  
As the food was brought in, Qui-Gon realised that every single dish was a favourite of Obi-Wan’s and that he was obviously much loved and held in high regard by everyone. The realisation filled him with warmth and pride before he once again realised that he no longer had any right to feel that way – when Obi-Wan was knighted he was no longer Qui-Gon’s padawan. He also realised that even when Obi-Wan was happy there was an underlying feeling of sadness – a feeling that he had put there when he had abandoned Obi-Wan and this was the reason behind all the glares he received from Obi-Wan’s age-mates.   
  
As soon as the meal was finished, Obi-Wan politely and quickly excused himself and disappeared back down the corridor that he and the queen had materialised from. Amidala quickly stood as well   
  
“If you’ll excuse us, Obi’s absolutely exhausted and we both need a quiet night together. He needs to rest in order to let his injuries heal and get some proper sleep” with a nod she excused herself from the room, requesting that a maid bring along ‘our holo-vid night usual, please’ before following Obi-Wan down the corridor.  
  
“Obi?” Dala called as she slipped in the door to their common room, having changed quickly into her sleepwear, to find him slumped on the couch wearing just his sleep trousers and looking hugely dejected. “Are you ok?” She asked as she sat down next to him, nestling into his side, snuggling closer as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
“I can’t do this Dala; I can’t sit at every meal with him and Anakin and know that I lost him to a child. Did I really mean so little to him? Was I such a bad padawan? He meant the world to me – he was my father in everything but blood. He really must have taken me as his padawan just because he felt sorry for me, or he had a guilty conscience or because Master Yoda pushed him into it. I just don’t understand why it still hurts though – it’s been a year since I became a knight and …”   
  
Here he just trailed off as he gave in to the tears that had been slowly trickling down his face since he started talking. As he had been talking tears had slowly started to make their way down Amidala’s face though she ignored them in an effort to comfort the man she considered to be her brother, all the while silently cursing the Jedi master for inflicting such pain on such a special person.  
  
The two of them sat in silence for a long time until they heard a knock at the door.  
  
“I think that’s our chocolate and popcorn. Are you sure you want to watch holo-vids now?”  
  
“Yes, I think I need something to take my mind off everything. Besides, it’s getting a bit depressing in here. As long as we don’t have to watch anything overly romantic either it should be ok.”  
  
He let go of the queen in order to let her get up and open the door before wrapping his arms back around her as she sat down, having put on one of the latest holo-vids and collecting the food that he had been brought.   
  
Halfway through the film she looked up in the absence of any smart comments from the young knight and smiled softly as she saw that he had fallen asleep. She watched until the end of the film and then sighed as she knew that she was going to have to wake him up. Slowly she started to run her hand through his hair  
  
“Obi? It’s time to wake up and go to bed properly. You’re going to get a crick in your neck if you sleep here all night.”  
  
Slowly Obi-Wan started to wake up gazing blearily down at her. “What did I miss?”  
  
“You missed most of the film sleepy-head. Come on, you need to go to bed properly. I’ll stay with you if you want?” She smiled as Obi-Wan nodded and both of them moved slowly towards his room where both of them settled onto the huge bed, Amidala curling up in Obi-Wan’s arms.  
  
“I’m just going to check on Obi-Wan before I turn in for the night,” Mace commented to the two masters with him, as Anakin had already made his way to bed  
  
“Come with you, I shall” said Yoda, already hobbling towards the private wing  
  
“Qui? Are you going to come? All you have to do is just peer in the door.” The master followed, thankful that Mace had given him the opening and allowed him to visit his old padawan.   
  
Following the two Jedi Masters along the corridor, Qui-Gon looked around him in disbelief at the relative simplicity of the queen’s private wing compared with the rest of the palace. He was so engrossed in looking around him that he almost walked into Mace as he stopped in front of a door.   
  
“Sssshh! This is Obi-Wan’s private sleep chamber, the room next door is a common room that he shares with Amidala and then there is her sleep chamber.”   
  
As he spoke he opened the door, revealing the sight within. As the three looked inside the room, they saw the two young adults curled up together on the huge bed, curled into each others arms for comfort. Obi-Wan wore nothing but his sleep trousers with all the scars he had accumulated during his time as a Jedi on display. Curled against his side lay Amidala, all jewellery removed wearing a simple silken sleep gown with her hair loose and spreading around the two of them. They looked very childlike and peaceful, and happy. However, if you looked closely you could see the tear tracks that trailed down both of their faces though they were more distinct on Obi-Wan’s and they were clutching each other slightly too tightly. As they tried to slip out of the door, the queen opened one eye and glared at Qui-Gon   
  
“You hurt him one more time and I swear, I will bring every resource I have down on you. He loved you like a father and you threw him away. He’s not merely a Jedi Knight, however highly he’s regarded by your Council – he’s my brother. Think carefully about what you do and what you want, Master Jinn.” She whispered venomously.  
  
Qui-Gon stumbled away from the door Amidala’s accusation ringing in his ears so loudly that he failed to hear Mace talking to him until he felt the light touch to his forearm and swung round to discover his friend stood close staring at him worriedly.   
  
“Qui? Are you okay? What was that about?” Qui-Gon snorted inwardly at that. Why was Mace bothering to ask what was the matter? He had thought exactly the same thing just a year ago.  
  
“You know what it was about Mace; me abandoning Obi-Wan for Anakin. She’s right though – I did hurt him badly when I took Anakin as my padawan – but he was ready for the trials – I know he was.”  
  
“I think we should discuss this in my chambers” stated the dark council member, leading the way down corridors before opening a door down one of the closer guest corridors and ushering his friend into the room and indicating that he should sit.   
  
“Whilst Obi-Wan was ready to take the trials with regards to his ability as a Jedi, he was not ready to leave you. You are right – you did hurt him badly – he loved you so much, you were his father in everything but blood and yet you threw him away for a boy you had just met and that you knew would not be allowed to be trained in the Jedi arts by the council due to his age. Yes, we trained the boy further for several weeks in order to pass his trials – he insisted he take them regardless that he was granted knight status once he killed the Dark Apprentice. Many people questioned as to why he was not cast out of the Order once you cast him away as tradition decrees but Obi-Wan is too special and too important in the Force for us to do that. Since his knighting he has worked himself into the ground taking on missions – barely taking time in between them to rest properly.”  
  
“I fully understand that Mace and I intend to try to put things right between us. By the way, do you know what the Queen meant by the fact that Obi-Wan is her brother?”  
  
“Ah yes. I believe that the first time they arrived here they became so close that they decided to adopt each other; Obi-Wan has no-one to be close to, I believe he drifted apart from Bant, Garen and his other age-mates. Also, Amidala is incredibly isolated due to her position as queen of the planet.”

~*~

  
The next morning Qui-Gon walked into the dining room for breakfast only to discover that the room was suspiciously empty of Obi-Wan’s presence although both Mace and Yoda were present, along with Anakin who was staring intensely at the queen. He sighed to himself, knowing that he hadn’t really expected the knight to be there but he couldn’t help but hope.  
  
“Obi-Wan isn’t coming to breakfast then your Highness?”  
  
“No he isn’t Master Windu. He felt that he’s been away from Naboo for too long and that he should go and see the troops and train with them this morning. He usually trains with them every morning whilst he is here; many of his pilots view him as good friends.”  
  
As the queen spoke, Qui-Gon realised with a sinking heart that it was Anakin’s and his presence that caused the young knight to be absent from the meal and that he would normally attend the meal regardless of his commitments to training. He felt someone watching him and looked up to meet the probing gaze of Yoda. He turned back as the queen started to talk again.  
  
“I had better go and join them actually. I’m afraid I’ve become terribly rusty with Obi being away for so long.”  
  
“Train with the troops you do?” Came Yoda’s sceptical question.  
  
“I’ll have you know that I’m rather handy with a blaster Master Yoda. Obi’s been teaching me how to pilot the new fighters that we have; they’re much more practical than the Nubian class star ships. As you can see, Obi has one of his own. It’s meant that I get to see him more frequently so it is for purely selfish reasons. I miss him so much when he’s not here. Please, feel free to have the run of the palace though I do request that you leave both Obi-Wan’s rooms and mine alone.”  
  
Qui-Gon got the feeling that the latter was directed solely at himself and his padawan. Anakin was hardly being subtle about his obsession with Amidala. It did cause him a great deal of worry and was something that he had meditated upon for hours upon hours, along with Anakin’s close personal relationship with Chancellor Palpatine. Still, conforming to diplomacy, he stood and bowed politely out of respect to the departing regent.


	3. Chapter 3

After changing into something a little less restricting than her formal attire Amidala made her way out to where she knew Obi-Wan was training with the guards. She smiled to herself, relishing in the familiar sight, albeit one that she hadn’t seen for a while. She didn’t bother to announce her presence, knowing that Obi-Wan would have sensed her approach. Indeed, as she got closer he swung around with a smile on his face before giving her a hug.  
  
“Dala, what are you doing down here? You have a meeting with the senator this morning.”  
  
“Sabé is perfectly capable of impersonating me and then telling me what he was talking about. Besides, last time you were here you promised you’d teach me some more weapons training and how to pilot the new fighters.”  
  
She winced at his disapproving look. “Amidala Naberrie. You are the Queen of Naboo. Seeing as you’ve been the Queen since you were a teenager you should know better than to sneak off and leave poor Sabé to deal with the politicians. It isn’t fair to her and it isn’t fair on your people.”  
  
Amidala merely looked unrepentant and pouted at him. “Have you finished with the lecture yet? I have heard this lecture from you multiple times before Knight Kenobi. Now are you going to teach me or not?”  
  
“You’re incorrigible Your Highness. Yes, I will teach you some weapons. How about I finish running these drills and then I’m all yours.”  
  
Satisfied with the answer and happy to be away from the confines of the palace, she settled down in a sunny spot to watch the guards train.  
  
Although she had every intention of watching the troops train, the warmth of the sun and the lack of sleep the night before due to worry about Obi-Wan caused her to doze off, leaning against the wall behind her. She awoke some time later to somebody shaking her and opened her eyes to Obi-Wan’s amused face.  
  
“Hello sleepy-head. Are you sure you want to do this now? Or do you want to go back to the palace for a nap?!” He added cheekily  
  
“Obi!” she cried, slapping him on the arm. “I just dozed off, of course I want to do this now. Are we going to do weapons or flying?”  
  
“Flying I think, and if you’re very good I might let you pilot for a bit.”  
  
“Really? You’d honestly let me pilot. What if I do something stupid? I could crash.”  
  
“I wouldn’t give you complete and utter control just yet so don’t worry.”  
  
With that cheeky remark she slapped him lightly on the arm before snuggling into his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. As they walked off chatting and laughing they were completely oblivious to the jealous gaze watching them from a distance.

  
~*~

  
Anakin glared at the sight in front of him. He hated how close Kenobi was to the queen. They were always together, laughing and joking. Ever since Kenobi had arrived he’d barely had a chance to speak to the queen, she was simply not interested in anyone other than the red-headed knight. His master was distracted as well, probably thinking about his precious former padawan. He just kept trying to distract his master from talking to his former padawan by asking multiple questions and requests to continue his training and the opportunity to learn new katas. If he was honest, he wasn’t that bothered of having Qui-Gon as his master, he just went along with the idea in order to hurt Obi-Wan; having seen how much the younger man loved his master. He had seen the developing friendship between the Queen of Naboo and the newly knighted Jedi and had wanted to destroy it as quickly as possible.  
  
He didn’t particularly care who he destroyed in the process. All he wanted was Amidala.

  
~*~

  
Several days later Obi-Wan went and sought out Mace and Yoda.   
  
“Would it be possible for me to speak with you my masters?”  
  
“Know what you have to ask I do” the diminutive master responded looking at the young Knight sorrowfully  
  
“Please send me on a mission masters. Surely there is something you could send me to do – anything! I just can’t stay here, it’s too hard. I know I shouldn’t give up this easily and Amidala will be out for my blood but I just can’t cope being in such close proximity to him and knowing what happened” the young Knight broke off painfully  
  
“Obi-Wan, we know how hard this must be for you. As much as we loved training you, it should have been Qui-Gon who cut your braid, not a council member. But, Master Yoda and I have discussed this with Adi Gallia and Ki-Adi-Mundi and we will not send you on another mission; not for at least another six months. You’re grounded indefinitely Obi-Wan. Before you go back to your old way of thinking, it’s not because you’re worthless or a bad Jedi Knight – it’s because we worry about you. Nine out of ten missions in the last year you’ve been wounded on and you haven’t been to the healers once, and we know that you’ve had wounds that have needed bacta treatment at the very least. Bant checked the healer’s records every time you returned directly to the temple following a mission and every time the records were blank of your name. Then half the time you come directly here and we can only hope that you let Amidala and her healers patch you up.  
  
We just want you to have a break. Spend some time with Amidala, then come back to the temple and spend some time there, maybe teach one of the initiate’s classes. Adi will work it so that Bant, Garen and Reeft are off for at least a week so you can see each other. You need to start re-cultivating your friendship again. They want to be friends with you. We’re not taking no for an answer” he said cutting off the young man who had opened his mouth in order to start protesting  
  
“Besides, maybe it’s time for you to talk to Qui-Gon. None of us have forgiven him for what he has done but maybe talking face to face might help. He regrets it Obi-Wan, he really does. You two had the strongest bond I have ever seen in a master and padawan team.”  
  
Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest again but shut it before he said anything as he realised that arguing would be futile. He had argued against Mace before and knew that it was impossible to win, even when you had the amount of stubbornness Obi-Wan had, as well as having been trained for twelve years by the maverick Qui-Gon Jinn. Taking a deep breath he bowed to the two masters and made a hasty exit for his sitting room, praying with every fibre of his being that he did not run into either Qui-Gon or Anakin.  
  
The two masters stared at each other as the young knight hurried out of the room, knowing that he was trying to avoid his old master and his new padawan.   
  
“That boy has undergone so much yet he still adores that man and would do anything for him if pushed. I don’t know what Qui was thinking when he took that brat on. If I had to choose between Obi-Wan and Anakin I know who I would choose in a heartbeat, no competition. I can’t help feeling guilty though that there is a small part of me that is selfish enough to be thankful that we got train Obi-Wan, even for such a short time. That young man is a gift. I don’t think that Qui-Gon has ever realised just how special Obi-Wan is and if he doesn’t realise soon, we are going to lose one very talented young knight. I honestly think that the one real reason Obi-Wan keeps going now is Amidala and that if he died then she would have no-one else.”  
  
“Council meeting we must hold hmmm. Decisions need to be made they do.”

  
~*~

  
“Sabé? Are Dala’s things packed yet? I would like to get off fairly soon and if I leave it much later she’s going to start getting suspicious and asking too many questions.”  
  
“Everything’s packed General and put into your speeder. I believe Her Majesty is in the throne room talking to the Jedi.”  
  
Obi-Wan barely managed to suppress his groan. He had been hoping to escape the palace without seeing the Jedi. It was Amidala’s birthday in a week – the official coming of age for Naboo. A huge party was planned for the night of her birthday at the royal palace in the lake country but he was taking her there early so they could spend some time with each other without any worries to hassle them. He stalled for a minute more before leaving for the throne room. He wanted to leave Theed now, and it would take them quite a long drive before they reached their destination. Even though he had been reluctant at first he had to admit that he was looking forward to having a break, he had been running missions for the last year and half almost solidly and as he was almost always negotiating by himself it was exhausting. He was looking forward to spending some time with Amidala and he had always enjoyed teaching the younglings in the temple.   
  
Meanwhile, in the throne room, Amidala was growing more and more frustrated, the Jedi didn’t seem to be getting anywhere as to who had tried to assassinate her and Anakin still hadn’t stopped staring at her. She visibly perked up as she heard footsteps coming down the corridor, and recognized them as Obi-Wan’s. Seconds later he appeared in the doorway.  
  
“Dala? Is there any chance that you could go and change into something a bit more informal? I have a surprise for you.”  
  
At his statement it was all she could do not to throw herself at him and beg in order to find out what he was on about.  
  
“I can’t just leave Obi. I was just discussing with the Masters what is going to be done about my security coming up to the party next week.”  
  
“Their protection will be unnecessary until the actual party. I apologise for the short notice my Masters but the Queen will be leaving today”  
  
Here he ignored the cries of “What?”, “Obi!” and “Knight Kenobi!” and carried on talking  
  
“I am taking Dala to the lake country for the week as a surprise for her birthday. Nobody knew of this beyond myself, Sabé and General Panaka. We will be the only people there and I believe I am quite capable of taking care of her.”  
  
Now the queen couldn’t help herself, and threw herself at the ginger-haired knight  
  
“We’re really going Obi? Just us? For a whole week?”  
  
“Just us for a whole week. We can do whatever you want.”  
  
He couldn’t help but smile as her whole face lit up as she hugged him tighter and the elder Jedi watching the scene couldn’t help but smile although they realised with a slight pang of guilt that they couldn’t remember the last time they had seen the knight this carefree and happy. 

  
~*~

  
“Obi? Are you dressed yet?”  
  
“Yes. I’ll be out in a moment. Could you just please explain to me why I have to wear this rather than my Jedi formal uniform?”  
  
“Because tonight is incredibly important to me and I want you there but I want you there as my brother not just as a Jedi knight or a General in the armed forces. Is that too much to ask?”  
  
“Of course it’s not too much to ask. It just feels strange going to these things in something other than my formal uniform”  
  
“You’ve been to formal occasions with me before not wearing your uniform. Why is tonight any different?”  
  
“It’s different because there are other Jedi here, two members of the Jedi council to be precise. It’s just weird.”  
  
Everyone was waiting in the ballroom for the Queen to arrive. The Jedi stood in a corner dressed in their formal robes waiting for the arrival of the Queen just as anxiously as the rest of the guests. Anakin was more impatient than the rest, desperate to know where Obi-Wan was, and, more importantly whether Amidala was with him. Just as they were starting to grow impatient of waiting, they finally arrived.   
  
“Mace, have you any idea where Knight Kenobi is?”  
  
“I believe that one of the guards said he’s acting as Amidala’s escort for the night. She wanted her big brother to be her escort on one of the most important days for her. It’s also rumoured he’s not allowed to wear his Jedi formal uniform for the night, she wanted his outfit to match his. I swear I’ll never understand the female race.”  
  
“Good for him to relax it will be. Need to he does. Do him good the break will.” The small Dagoban stated emphatically.  
  
Catching the last of his former masters comment Qui-Gon couldn’t help but be curious “Break master?”  
  
“Grounded for the next few months Obi-Wan is. Spend time on Naboo he will and then back to the temple to teach the younglings.”  
  
Qui-Gon’s heart skipped a beat as he heard that Obi-Wan was going to be spending an extended period of time in the Coruscanti temple.  
  
Standing just outside of the ballroom, Obi-Wan was complaining yet again  
  
“Dala, was there actually a good reason as to why I have to enter with you rather than being able to watch your entrance from afar?”  
  
“You know perfectly well why you’re here. I want to enter my birthday party with my big brother, the one person I couldn’t do without.”  
  
“You’ll be glad to know that you’ll be blessed with my presence for the next month then will you?”  
  
“Are you serious? You’re going to be around for the next month? Obi, that’s wonderful! Can we stay here for a while, just so that I can have you to myself for a while?”  
  
“I don’t really feel I can say no to you about anything Dala, you’ve done so much for me. But, there are a lot of people out there ready to celebrate your birthday. Why don’t we humour them and enter? I’ll even dance with you more than once!!”  
  
“How can I refuse?” the queen laughed, “Shall we?”  
  
“We shall”  
  
With that, the two emerged from the hallway to stand at the top of the grand staircase, staring out at the gathered guests. Obi-Wan caught sight of the Jedi group standing in the corner, and was surprised by the look of pure jealousy that was visible on Anakin’s face. But what possibly surprised him more was the look of pride on Qui-Gon’s face that was mirrored on the faces of Mace and Yoda. Although he fought it he couldn’t completely suppress the flicker of hope that that look ignited. He shook off the surprise and taking Amidala’s hand in his, started to descend the staircase, acknowledging his friends among the honour guard as he did so, partially wishing that he could merge into the crowds as they could but also pleased that he was able to be there for Amidala.   
  
“So, big brother of mine, do I get that dance that I was promised? Now?”  
  
“This is the reason you forced me to learn how to dance isn’t it? You’ve had this planned for months you little minx” Amidala just looked innocently up at him or as innocently as she could manage “That’s not going to work either my dear, I know you too well to believe that face now” As she carried on pouting and using her doe-eyes to great effect he caved “All right, come on”  
  
As the two of them waltzed around the floor Obi-Wan was incredibly thankful both for his diplomatic training and the dance lessons Amidala had insisted he take. He also noticed the anger-fuelled gaze of Anakin and wondered how it had escaped Qui-Gon’s notice. He quietly voiced his thoughts to Amidala.   
  
“Dala, have you noticed Anakin?”  
  
“Not recently. He keeps staring at me so I’m trying to ignore him.”  
  
“Have a quick look now” as he spun her around  
  
The look on Amidala’s face was pure shock “If looks could kill Obi, you’d be dead a hundred times over. How have the masters missed that?”  
  
“I have no idea but I intend to find out. For now, let’s enjoy ourselves.”   
  
With that he led them into a dazzling set of spins stunning the gathered guests, many of whom broke into spontaneous applause at seeing their Queen and General so happy.  
  
Qui-Gon couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as he watched Obi-Wan spin the Queen across the dance floor. He also couldn’t stop the pride that spiked inside him as he knew that he had trained the young General and determined once again that he would try to put things right between the two of them. He had honestly missed the light that was the young man in his life and he had now decided that he regretted taking Anakin as his apprentice; the boy was proving to be very troublesome. He glanced across and started in shock as he saw the look of what was pure hatred on his apprentices face directed towards Obi-Wan and Amidala. As his gaze diverted back towards the dancing couple he caught Mace’s glance and the look spoke volumes. Things needed sorting out and very quickly.   
  
As the song came to an end Obi-Wan spun Amidala into an impromptu ending delighting in the childish giggles she let loose. He couldn’t help himself and swung her into a hug to make the giggles carry on laughing along with her as she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a resounding kiss on the cheek.  
  
As soon as he put her down they were surrounded by officials demanding that protocol be carried out complete with a meet and greet for the majority of the guests. As a high ranking General had his own protocol to carry out as well as being a Jedi Knight which brought its own diplomatic duties to carry out, Obi-Wan was kept very busy. As Obi-Wan spoke to several councillors he felt somebody staring at him and turned around to see that that somebody was Qui-Gon. That in itself didn’t surprise him however what did surprise him was the mixed look of pride and love that was still clearly visible in the midnight blue eyes. Shaking off the surprise he turned back to the councillors, resolving to discuss it with Amidala at a later point.   
  
Gradually Amidala worked her way around the room ending up by the Jedi. “Masters, Padawan Skywalker. I hope you are enjoying the celebrations.”  
  
“Indeed we are Your Highness. It is quite impressive although not as impressive as the fact that you got Knight Kenobi to dance with you in front of all these people. He’s been notoriously shy in front of crowds of people ever since he entered the temple crèche.”  
  
“He still is notoriously shy Master Windu. However, there is a reason that I am sure you are well aware of that is the reason why Obi-Wan danced this evening. Obi is the most loyal person in the galaxy to those people he cares about and seeing as he views me as his little sister there is barely anything he refuses to do for me. I have used every power available to me in order to persuade him to do that dance and take the dance lessons.”  
  
“Dance lessons? Please don’t ever mention those words again Dala. This set of lessons was enough of a nightmare to cope with.”  
  
“Obi! You know you loved them really. Plus you know that you can never say no to me.”  
  
“It’s something I’m starting to regret. I’m going to have to start exerting my supposedly famous stubbornness when up against that pout of yours.”  
  
“You’ve always had a fairly irresistible pout yourself Knight Kenobi. As soon as that pout appeared you would and could get anything or everything you wanted.” Qui-Gon contributed quietly  
  
Equally quietly Obi-Wan replied “Not everything.”  
  
In an attempt to disguise the awkward silence that ensued Amidala quickly spoke. “Obi, weren’t you talking to Senator Palpatine? The man always wants to talk to you about something or another.”  
  
“I managed to escape from him and I’m still trying to avoid him. I have a bad feeling when I’m around him. You know I’d be much happier sat in the barracks or in our sitting room. Oh Sith, he’s coming over here. Force I can’t avoid him. Dala, fancy another dance? I’ll make an exception to my rule of not dancing just for you”  
  
“You’re incorrigible big brother of mine but why not, I’ll take the opportunity”  
  
The three Jedi masters couldn’t help but laugh as the Knight immediately grabbed the Queen and spun her onto the crowded dance floor. The two made their way through several formal waltzes before the music segued into a faster dance that seemed more likely to be played in the clubs of Coruscant than the birthday celebrations of a young Queen. The masters once again started laughing as the dance floor rapidly emptied with Obi-Wan trying to join the escapees only to be held captive by Amidala.  
  
“Obi, you’re staying here. I want to dance some more” she whined  
  
“Dala, you know I don’t dance to this kind of music except in the privacy of our rooms. I’m no good, I can’t do it!”  
  
“If you can do it in the privacy of our rooms then you can do it here. Surely doing all those katas taught you something. Please? Anyway, the senator’s still circling.” The last was said with a wicked smile knowing that his decision was as good as made.   
  
Obi-Wan bit back a groan and gestured towards a nearby waitress questioning her briefly as to “which one has the most alcohol in it?” before making a grab for a vividly coloured drink and downing it in one go before taking a deep breath and holding his hand out to Amidala “come on then trouble”  
  
If they had caught the attention of many guests before, this time they caught the attention of every single guest. The two of them made a stunningly attractive couple due to their attire as well as the inherent grace when they danced together.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this in front of all these people. It’s highly embarrassing and definitely unbecoming a Jedi Knight especially when there are three Jedi masters watching”  
  
“Obi-Wan Kenobi you’re not doing anything. Sometimes I think you need to remove that pole from your arse which tends to appear around Jedi and people of supposed importance. Then you become all serious and boring. Honestly Obi, loosen up!”  
  
“Pole up my arse eh? Serious and boring? I’ll show you serious and boring Padme Naberrie.”  
  
With that final comment he grinned wickedly and before she could question him he’d spun her around and pulled her tightly against his body. His hands slid down to gently grasp her hipbones as he whispered in her ear  
  
“You said you wanted to dance Queen Amidala so let’s dance.”  
  
“Yes. Lets” and with that she slid her arms up and locked them behind his neck as she started to move to the beat  
  
Qui-Gon had just taken a sip of his drink when he looked up and started choking on the drink  
  
“Qui, what’s wrong? Why are you choking?” Mace’s voice faded as he saw the young knight and queen on the dance floor “By the Force! Is that even legal?”  
  
“I don’t know but I have a feeling that Obi-Wan will be highly embarrassed once he gets off that floor.”  
  
“Never mind him being embarrassed; what I want to know is where he learnt to dance like that. We don’t teach it at the academy that’s for certain.”  
  
“You’re right, we don’t. He was never big on going out when he was a padawan so either Amidala’s taught him or he had to learn it for a mission somewhere. What missions have you sent him on? Any that would require him to dance like that?”  
  
“None that I can think of. Besides you’ve always kept track of whatever mission he’s been on haven’t you?”  
  
“Wrong you are. Slaving mission on the outer rim he took. Sold as a pleasure slave he was. Broke the ring he did.”  
  
“Obi-Wan was sold as a pleasure slave?! Somehow I’m having trouble wrapping my mind around the concept; he was always so serious as a padawan. Although, on second thoughts seeing him dance like that, I can easily see how successful he could be.”  
  
“His natural good looks tend to help him wherever the ladies are concerned” commented Mace and purely to have a little jibe at the padawan stood near him “Obi-Wan and Amidala would make an incredibly beautiful couple – the two of them look absolutely stunning together.” It was all he could do not to laugh at the look on Anakin’s face although he was disturbed by how quickly the look of annoyance turned into a look of pure hatred as Amidala reached up and kissed the young knight on the cheek.   
  
“Mace, we need to talk about Anakin and quickly.”  
  
“I agree Qui-Gon; in fact I was going to suggest it to you. My rooms tonight? This needs to be sorted out.”  
  
As the early hours approached, the number of guests started to dwindle leaving only the younger guests, several of the soldiers, Amidala’s handmaidens and the four Jedi. Whilst the band packed away their instruments the young adults collapsed into a group of chairs by one of the balconies, Amidala taking her seat in Obi-Wan’s lap as he sat down. Noticing the black look that swiftly took place on Anakin’s face, Qui-Gon decided that it would be prudent to retire for the night.   
  
“Mace, Master Yoda, I think it is time for us to retire. Come along Anakin.”  
  
Anakin glared once more at Obi-Wan before reluctantly following Qui-Gon. As soon as they entered the rooms they had been assigned Qui-Gon directed Anakin towards the open space in the middle of the living room.   
  
“I think you need to meditate padawan”  
  
“Meditate on what exactly Master?”  
  
At the tone of his voice and the evident sarcasm Qui-Gon looked up in disbelief “For a start you can meditate on the respect that is deserved of a master, and secondly the inappropriateness of your behaviour towards both Queen Amidala and Knight Kenobi. I’m going to speak to Master Windu, I expect you to complete your meditations while I’m gone.”  
  
With that Qui-Gon was on his way down the corridor before stepping into the room three doors down “Mace, Master” with a nod of his head he moved further into the room before taking a seat  
  
“Qui-Gon, Anakin’s in your chambers?”  
  
“Yes he should be meditating on the inappropriateness of his feelings towards the Queen and Obi-Wan as well as the respect that should be shown towards a Jedi master. I don’t know what to do with him anymore; I’ve done everything I can think of. He says he wants to be a Jedi but the way he acts towards people shows that he’s incapable of controlling his emotions. He’s also becoming incredibly close to Senator Palpatine, he’s spending an increasing amount of time at the Senate building.”  
  
“Solo mission he will take. Show us his true feelings it will.”  
  
“Surely that will be too dangerous Master, although it will no doubt be beneficial”  
  
“He’ll have a knight and probably one of the council shadowing him to keep an eye on things”  
  
“How soon are you going to send him on this mission?”  
  
“As soon as possible, we need to sort things out now before they get even more out of hand”  
  
“In that case when are we going to leave for Coruscant?”  
  
“Master Yoda, Padawan Skywalker and I will leave tomorrow. You are free to remain on Naboo for a month before you need to be at the temple. It’s time to talk to Obi-Wan, old friend, this has gone on long enough”  
  
“I agree with you Mace but now I’m just afraid of making things worse. I should never have just let things fester after I was injured originally. It’s just that I was so hurt when I was released from the hospital wing and all of Obi-Wan’s things were missing from our apartment. The thing is I know it’s ridiculous when I hurt him much more. I just want to see if I can try and make things up to him. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to him if that’s what it takes. I just need him back in my life Mace. I never realised just how much I needed him and how much I love him. He’s so special and I just can’t believe that I abandoned him so easily.”  
  
“I think the fact that you’ve realised all of this will help. There’s also one thing you haven’t factored in, the fact that Obi-Wan loves you. You might have hurt him and you might have abandoned him but he still loves you as much as he ever did and that will help you through this”  
  
“I hope you’re right Mace, I really do hope you’re right.”

~*~

  
“Your Highness? Would you require anything else before we leave?”  
  
“No thank you Sabé. I think we have everything we need – it’s only for a fortnight and besides you have a vacation to enjoy as soon as you get back to Theed.” Amidala was practically bouncing on the spot at the thought of a whole fortnight spent in the Lake Country by herself with Obi-Wan.  
  
“Queen Amidala” she turned at the voice of Mace who bowed to her “Padawan Skywalker, Master Yoda and I shall be leaving for Coruscant as soon as we arrive back in Theed. I’m afraid we have been away from the temple for too long and Padawan Skywalker needs to return to his studies – we have a solo mission for him to complete.”  
  
“But what of Master Jinn? Surely he must be returning with Padawan Skywalker?” Amidala couldn’t understand what was going on until she caught sight of a slightly mischievous twinkle in the normally respectable master’s gaze and realised that there was a conspiracy underfoot.  
  
As if he had realised that she had cottoned on to what was occurring the dark master drew her slightly away to the side and started to explain in a low whisper  
  
“It isn’t absolutely necessary that the three of us leave now but we are slightly disturbed as to the hatred that Anakin is displaying towards Obi-Wan and his obsession with you. Everything stems down to the relationship between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, a relationship that Anakin is trying to do his best to stop from being repaired” As Amidala arched a questioning eyebrow he continued his explanation after glancing around furtively “Qui-Gon has always regretted taking Anakin on as an apprentice, especially in the way that he did. Obi-Wan was like a son to him but Qui-Gon was too hurt after his last apprentice to show how he felt, something he dearly regrets. He wants a chance to try and make things up to Obi-Wan without Anakin being around to jeopardise that. We are hoping that by taking Anakin back to Coruscant this can be achieved once the two of you return to Theed. Master Jinn will return to Theed but keep an eye out and continue with the investigation into whoever is threatening you. We will return to the temple and test Anakin as to whether or not he is straying away from the Light Side.”  
  
“Good, well I’m glad that Obi and Master Jinn will have a chance to sort things out. I have a feeling that it will be a damn sight easier without Anakin around and to be perfectly honest he’s starting to annoy both myself and Obi. Now, I believe that your speeder is ready to leave Master Windu, we wouldn’t want you to miss it now would we?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Obi-Wan? Could we perhaps talk?” Qui-Gon closed his eyes and prayed to the Force that he would receive a positive response as Obi-Wan stopped in the hall giving the appearance that he was considering the request before he gave a sigh and started to speak  
  
“Come to the sitting room I share with Dala tonight, she has a girly night with her handmaidens planned so we won’t be disturbed.” And with that he continued walking away without turning back, missing the look of hope that had materialised on the older Master’s face.  
  
He had spent so much time over the past year wishing and hoping that he would have the opportunity to speak to Obi-Wan one more time and attempt to mend their broken relationship but he had never dared to dream that the opportunity would ever come up. Resisting the urge to follow Obi-Wan, he turned in the direction of his room; he needed to do some serious meditation to attempt to calm his chaotic thoughts before he met Obi-Wan.

~*~

  
An hour after late-meal Qui-Gon found himself once more in the private wing of the palace hesitating over whether or not to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open to reveal Obi-Wan.  
  
“I thought you would have realised by now that staring a hole into the door doesn’t make it open. Plus you’re broadcasting.”  
  
Qui-Gon winced and hastily repaired his shields and followed the younger man into the room only to stop and stare. The room was incredibly homely and everything held Obi-Wan’s force signature as well as a slight hint of the force that he realised must be the queen. There were Obi-Wan’s boots and outer robe slung over a chair along with one of Amidala’s ornate headdresses. Framed holo-pics stood on several flat surfaces and there was a holo-projector with several of the latest vids stacked next to it. He was brought out of his musings as Obi-Wan spoke to him.  
  
“You can sit down you know, the furniture won’t bite, it’s only Dala that does that.” At Qui-Gon’s raised eyebrow he continued talking. “I heard her threaten you the first night I was back before we went to the Lake Country. Besides, she’s incredibly protective of me anyway. Always has been.”  
  
“I’m glad you’ve had someone to look out for you. The relationship between the two of you is incredibly close.”  
  
“Too close for the likings of certain Jedi padawans.” Obi-Wan muttered bitterly and, he had hoped, under his breath but unfortunately Qui-Gon heard him.  
  
“Yes, Anakin does seem to have a rather unnatural hatred of you and an unhealthy obsession with the Queen. That was the primary reason that he returned to Coruscant with Mace and Master Yoda. They intend to send him on a supervised solo mission in order to determine where his true loyalties lie.” He looked up as Obi-Wan collapsed into a chair.  
  
“They should have done that a long time ago. He’s been obsessed with Dala ever since he first met her and neither of us can really understand why. I mean she’s gorgeous and powerful but as much as I love her I can’t see why he’s so obsessed with her. It’s not the way of the Jedi. It was really starting to get to Amidala and to me in a way, I felt like I always had to be on my guard around him in my behaviour with Amidala. It’s not a feeling I’d ever thought I would have to have on Naboo – it’s always been my haven. Well for the last year at last.”  
  
“I wish it had been Coruscant that had been your haven Obi-Wan. I would have liked to have been able to see you more often.”  
  
“You don’t have to say that. Besides, you had your new padawan to look after. You didn’t need me hanging around, a reminder of what Master Yoda had forced you into. That’s why I took a mission as soon as possible and why all of my stuff was gone by the time that you returned to Coruscant – I didn’t want to be any more of a burden to you than I already had been.”  
  
“You were never a burden on me Obi-Wan and Master Yoda never forced you on me. At first I admit that I was reluctant to take you as my padawan but that was never your fault it was mine. I was still too scared that Xanatos’ turning was my fault and that I might cause you to turn. By the time I realised that it was the will of the Force that we be master and padawan, I wanted you as my padawan for my own reasons as well. I have regretted the way I treated you every day for the last year. It should have been me who cut your braid and you have no idea how sorry I am for the way that I treated you. Obi-Wan, talk to me please.”  
  
Obi-Wan whirled around, his eyes blazing yet Qui-Gon couldn’t work out which emotion was more prominent; hurt or anger.  
  
“Fine, I’ll talk. Do you have any idea how much that hurt? I never had that much self-confidence anyway as a result of being chosen after I’d been sent to Agri-Corps. None of my friends at the temple really understood the way that I felt, especially after Melida-Daan. None of them really tried other than Bant. Dala was someone who never judged me and loved me for who I was. I never felt like I had to be anything other than who I was when I was with her. That was why I accepted the open invitation to return. Naboo still had bad memories after the battle with the Sith but it also had good memories of Amidala and our relationship. Did you know that she was the only person other than Bant who would hug me and comfort me after my nightmares? I never felt that I could come to you; you were like a statue most of the time around me. I didn’t think you wanted me as a padawan, cared for me at all, let alone that you would comfort me after nightmares and visions. I used to talk to Master Yoda about my visions but even then I found that difficult at first. Master Windu helped as I got older though.”   
  
He took a deep breath and looked up at Qui-Gon from under his eyelashes, those amazing expressive eyes almost hidden entirely. “Did you ever want me Master? Truly? I can handle the truth.”  
  
Qui-Gon swallowed thickly as the tears that had been building in his eyes since Obi-Wan started to talk threatened to overflow.  
  
“I always wanted you Obi-Wan. I loved you like a son, I always have and I always will. I just didn’t know how to express it. I should have tried harder but I always assumed that you knew how I felt about you and by the time I realised you didn’t know I thought it was too late. But I never gave up hope that one day I would be able to tell you how I feel. Thanks to Mace and Master Yoda that’s happened a bit sooner than I imagined it would. I never knew about the dreams or the nightmares and I wish you had felt able to talk to me about them, although I suppose Yoda was the best person considering his connection with the unifying force. I’m afraid that being sent to Agri-Corps was my fault and indirectly my Master’s fault. Several of the council members asked to take you as their padawan including Mace and Adi Gallia but he refused them saying that we belonged together. If you could find it within your heart to forgive me I would truly like to try and make things up to you.”  
  
“Don’t you have to get back to Coruscant? I can’t imagine the council wanting you away from missions for too long, particularly if you’ve been grounded from missions for the last year.”  
  
“My current mission is to find out who is threatening Amidala but no I still have a fortnight before I have to go back to Coruscant. Mace and Yoda gave me the time in order to talk to you and see whether there is any chance of fixing things between us.”  
  
“Oh!” Obi-Wan looked surprised but also slightly pleased, something that gave Qui-Gon some hope that they might be able to reconcile.  
  
“The council always hoped that they would be able to pair us once you had been knighted but I’m not convinced that they would want it now with you having become so successful in your own right.”  
  
Obi-Wan blushed at the unusual praise. “I’m not that successful really.”  
  
“Not that successful? If you’re not that successful then why have they nicknamed you ‘the negotiator’?”  
  
“You knew about that?”  
  
“Of course I did. I’ve followed every single mission you’ve undertaken in the last year and a half. Sometimes it helps to be the former padawan and close friend of several of the senior council members. Anyway, as Mace said, you’ve become quite the celebrity in the temple. Everyone knows everything that you’re doing and the rumours about you are always rife. Most of the female padawans have crushes on you; I believe there are some holo-pics floating around somewhere.” He broke off as the door opened and Amidala slipped in.  
  
“Obi, have you seen my nightgown? I can’t find it and those holo-vids you refused to watch? Oh sorry Master Jinn I didn’t realise that you were here! Obi! Have you seen my things or not?”  
  
“Your nightgown is probably in my room from last night and the vids are with the rest of them by the projector. Are you staying with the others tonight?”  
  
“Yes.” Her voice was muffled as she moved into the other room, emerging with her nightgown over her arm and the vids clutched in her hand. “Night Obi, Master Jinn. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
As soon as she had gone Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan, his eyebrow raised in a silent question.  
  
“Her gown was in my chambers because she slept there last night. I had a nightmare and she often sleeps with me because it helps to have someone there. As for the vids I refused to watch they were some sappy girly thing that she can watch with the handmaidens if she really wants to see it.”  
  
As Obi-Wan stifled a yawn for the fourth time Qui-Gon decided to say something.  
  
“Obi-Wan, you look exhausted. Have you been sleeping at all? Why don’t you go to bed?”  
  
“We were in the middle of talking though; I don’t want to throw you out.”  
  
“Obi-Wan, if you’re exhausted then our conversation isn’t going to be productive anyway. Go and get changed for bed and then go to bed.”  
  
The young knight obeyed the order and Qui-Gon smiled as he heard the faint sounds of Obi-Wan changing for bed before the unmistakeable creak of bed springs as he got in. The master waited around for a while to check that he was indeed asleep before he made his way out of the rooms, not wanting to intrude on the young man’s privacy.   
  
Halfway down the corridor however, he felt a ripple through the force, a ripple that appeared to come from Obi-Wan’s room that was accompanied by what felt like a tug on his heart in the same direction. Hurrying back down the corridor he slipped through the door to Obi-Wan’s room only to see him gripped in the throes of a nightmare, hands fisted in the sheets with the covers all but thrown off both him and the bed. Making his way to the edge of the bed Qui-Gon called out softly in the hope that he could wake him up. When that didn’t work he slowly sat on the edge of the bed and, touching Obi-Wan’s shoulder he attempted to reach him through the force. He hadn’t expected the bond to be there but it was, albeit very faintly, and he focused upon trying to wake Obi-Wan up. Slowly, he came awake, looking slightly disorientated as he saw Qui-Gon there in his room.  
  
“Master Jinn? What are you doing here? What’s happened?”  
  
“I felt a disturbance in the force and it pulled me back here. You looked as if you were having a nightmare, or was it a vision?”  
  
“It was just a nightmare.” Obi-Wan replied absently before it finally filtered in what his former master had said. “Hang on, you asked whether or not it was a vision? How did you know about those?”  
  
“Mace told me about them, as did Yoda. You should try and get some more sleep Obi-Wan; you barely got any before your nightmare.”  
  
“I won’t be able to sleep now, I normally just talk to Dala until I’m exhausted enough to sleep.”  
  
“Would you like me to go and get her? Judging by the number of holo-vids she took with her she’s still going to be awake.”  
  
“No, I don’t want to disturb her. She has the opportunity for down time so rarely that I don’t want to ruin it for her now.”  
  
“In which case, would you like me to stay with you? That way there’s someone with you and if you would like I could use the force to help you sleep?”  
  
“You’re sure that you wouldn’t mind? Staying with me I mean?” Obi-Wan asked him in an endearingly shy way.  
  
The way that he spoke made Qui-Gon’s heart contract. “Oh Obi-Wan, if I minded staying with you then I wouldn’t have offered.”   
  
Whilst the shyness was endearing, the insecurity that lay behind it was disturbing. Sleepy blue-green eyes blinked up at him and Qui-Gon couldn’t resist brushing a hand through the reddish blonde hair.  
  
“Lay back down Obi-Wan,” tucking the covers back around him.  
  
“’m twenty six now master. You don’t have to do this now.”  
  
“Nonsense. I missed out on thirteen years of this through my own stupidity, I want to do it. Please indulge me.” As he finished speaking he got up from the edge of the bed where he’d been sitting only to be stopped by a hand fisting in his tunics.  
  
“Please stay. You said you’d stay.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. I’m just moving to the chair so you can sleep better.” With that he sat down and moved Obi-Wan’s grip from his tunics to his hand. “I’m still here, you can go to sleep.”  
  
Less than ten minutes later Obi-Wan was asleep and Qui-Gon enjoyed the opportunity to just watch him sleep, eventually slipping into sleep himself still clutching at Obi-Wan’s hand. 

~*~

  
The next morning sunlight streaming in through the windows drew Obi-Wan out of his sleep and to his surprise his hand was still enclosed in Qui-Gon’s huge hand. As he looked up Qui-Gon smiled at him.  
  
“Good morning Obi-Wan.”  
  
“You’re still here!”  
  
“Of course I am Obi-Wan. I promised you that I would be. Would you like me to leave now?”  
  
“Well if you don’t mind waiting while I get changed we could go to breakfast together? We don’t have to though.”  
  
Even though the last sentence was voiced Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan really did want to go to breakfast with him.  
  
“I’d love to Obi-Wan. I’ll wait for you in the sitting room.”  
  
As Qui-Gon was waiting for Obi-Wan to finish dressing Amidala walked back into the sitting room and stopped in shock.  
  
“Master Jinn?!”  
  
“Good morning Senator.”  
  
“You’re still here! I’m just surprised that’s all; I didn’t expect you to be. Where is Obi-Wan?”  
  
“He’s just getting dressed. He had a nightmare last night and he didn’t want to be alone so I stayed with him.”  
  
“A nightmare rather than a vision? Why wasn’t I told?”  
  
“Yes it was a nightmare Dala, and you weren’t told because I didn’t want to ruin your evening. It’s been too long since you had an evening with the handmaidens and I didn’t want you worrying. Are we all going to first meal now?” With that the young knight walked out signalling the conversation over.  
  
Whilst Qui-Gon spoke to the council, Obi-Wan and Amidala retreated to her private study.  
  
“So, I take it that your conversation with Master Jinn went well if he stayed after your nightmare. What did he say?”  
  
“That he regretted the way that he had taken Anakin as his padawan, especially in the way that he did, and that he never told me he loved me. He said I was like a son to him and that I meant the world to him. He also said he should never have just assumed that I knew that he cared for me.”  
  
“So everything’s ok between the two of you? After all the worrying you’ve done this year and all the insecurity he’s given you?”  
  
“The fact of the matter is that even after everything he’s done or not done, as far as I’m concerned he’s the only father I’ve even had and the only father I want. It’s never going to be too late for him to make it up to me. He wants to make it up to me and he’s already trying to make it up to me. While not everything is completely ok I think we’re moving in that direction. Besides, it would be completely against my training as a Jedi if I was unable to forgive him.”  
  
“In that case I’m happy for you Obi, you deserve it.”  
  
“Thanks Dala. This doesn’t mean you get rid of me though. I’m still going to be hanging around. For now though, you have work to do and no you’re not allowed to dump it on Sabe.”  
  
“What are you going to do?”  
  
Just as Obi-Wan was about to answer there was a knock at the door before it opened to reveal Captain Panaka.  
  
“Your Highness, General. Your councillors wanted you to look at these papers. General, Master Jinn was looking for you. He mentioned something about wanting to spar?”  
  
“Whereabouts is he?”  
  
“He’s in the training hall out by the barracks General. Shall I send a message saying that you’ll meet him out there?”  
  
“No thank you Captain, I’ll go out there straight away. Amidala needs to do some work without passing it off to Sabe anyway.”   
  
As he walked out of the room he smirked as he dodged the slap Amidala sent his way, and after checking that his lightsabre was in its position attached to his belt, made his way towards the training hall. Walking in through the door he saw Qui-Gon slowly moving through katas in an attempt to warm himself up and stretch his muscles and as always was struck by the amount of grace such a big man seemed to possess when he was using a sabre. 

~*~

  
As Qui-Gon ran through his katas he hoped with everything that Obi-Wan would accept his offer to join him in sparring. He had missed being able to spar with someone on a similar level and if he was honest with himself he would just take every possible opportunity to spend time with Obi-Wan. The previous night had given him more hope than he had ever dared to dream of in the last year. He was willing to spend the rest of his life trying to make things up to his former padawan. He looked up from his katas as he felt Obi-Wan’s force presence hovering in the doorway and he looked up and smiled at the young man.  
  
“Obi-Wan!”  
  
“Master Jinn.” Obi-Wan bowed formally, giving his former the respect his position deserved.  
  
“Enough of that Obi-Wan, you can call me Qui-Gon. You’re a knight now; you’ve earned the right to call me by my name.”  
  
“I know that Master but I honestly don’t think I could call you anything else other than Master. I spent such a long time calling you that I think it’s going to stick for a very long time” *Besides, the only other thing I could imagine calling you would be father and I can’t ever see that happening unfortunately.* “Let me warm up and then we can spar, is that ok?”  
  
“By all means Obi-Wan.”   
  
He settled back to watch the young man work his way through several katas in order to warm up. Obi-Wan had always had an immense talent for picking up katas and anything to do with a lightsabre, he mused. Obi-Wan had never realised it but his master had kept all of the trophies that the padawan had ever won throughout his time at the temple. The trophies were currently stored in a box, or rather several boxes underneath Qui-Gon’s bed. He didn’t have the heart to get rid of them yet he knew the trouble that would be caused if Anakin knew that he had kept anything that belonged to Obi-Wan would be phenomenal. For the ten millionth time Qui-Gon wished that they had never had to land on the planet Tatooine and that he had never met a young slave called Anakin Skywalker. A voice broke into his thoughts as he lost himself in memories of a ginger haired padawan in his mid-teens completing dramatic aerial moves in order to win the senior padawan lightsabre competition within the temple beating padawans several years his senior and he looked up to see Obi-Wan leaning over him.  
  
“Are you ok master? You didn’t answer when I called.”  
  
“It’s ok Obi-Wan, I was lost in memories – they were distracting me.”  
  
“Memories of what?” Obi-Wan asked curiously and then seemed to check himself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry; you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” He was almost panicking at the thought that he had intruded on Qui-Gon’s private thoughts and Qui-Gon grimaced at the obvious reassertion of his insecurities and fears.  
  
“Obi-Wan, breathe, you weren’t prying, you were just curious and there’s nothing wrong with that. I was thinking about you actually, when you won the senior padawan sabre competition when you were only sixteen with those flashy aerial moves you always preferred. You beat padawans who were eight years your senior then and I was so proud of you.”  
  
“I didn’t even realise that you were there. I barely remember competing in them but I think I got a trophy or something for it.”   
  
“You did get a trophy for it; I have them all in a box under my bed along with various other mementos from your apprenticeship. The only reason they’re under my bed rather than in storage is because I’m afraid I have a tendency to take them out and look at them when Anakin isn’t around.”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled wryly. “And of course I’m not Anakin’s most favourite person in the galaxy so if he found them you’d have serious problems. Master, I don’t want to cause any more trouble in your relationship than I already have done. You should just throw away everything to do with me and just be done with it, that way there’s no danger of Anakin ever finding out.”  
  
“Obi-Wan, I’m not just going to throw you out of my life – you mean too much for me to do that. Besides, there are already problems in the relationship between Anakin and I, I don’t think he could dislike you any more than he does already and I’m not his favourite person at the moment. I made a mistake when I brought him to the temple from Tatooine, I never should have done it and I most definitely never should have done it at the detriment of your training. I am truly sorry for everything I ever did to you Obi-Wan, for every time I neglected you and I promise that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you.” As he finished talking he looked up and saw Obi-Wan staring at him, tears streaming down his face. He smiled softly at him and opened his arms. “Oh Obi-Wan, come here.”  
  
Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, obviously torn between the comfort he had craved for such a long time and the knowledge that he had always been rejected by the same man. However, it seemed that age-long desires won out and with a soft sob he moved forwards and into the welcoming embrace of the man he had always considered a father, regardless of the neglect and insecurity it had brought him.   
  
Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan tightly drawing him closer into his body silently encouraging him through touch as Obi-Wan hesitantly wrapped his arms round his waist. He felt hot tears starting to soak into his tunics and ran a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair murmuring as he did so “Hush son, sssh Obi-Wan, it’s all right, cry it out son”.   
  
The words that he spoke seemed to be the turning point as Obi-Wan’s hands fisted in the back of his tunics and the young knight nestled even closer, face buried in the crook of the master’s neck. Although Qui-Gon could feel hot tears raining down on his neck he couldn’t help but smile, because he knew that the tears were healthy, merely an outlet for the years of repressed emotions Obi-Wan had suffered. After some time when Obi-Wan’s tears showed no sign of ending he sank down to the floor and pulled Obi-Wan to rest against him, head leaning against his shoulder. He heard Obi-Wan sniffle softly as the tears tailed off and moved his neck awkwardly to try and look at the younger knight’s face.  
  
“I’m sorry for breaking down like that.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it Obi, it’s been a long time coming I think and you needed to let loose all of those emotions.”  
  
“Yes but I shouldn’t have done it in front of you. You shouldn’t have had to watch me break down like that.”  
  
Qui-Gon winced, knowing that Obi-Wan was quoting typical Jedi code: that they should show no emotion “Oh my Obi, it’s all very well saying that the Jedi shouldn’t show emotion but it was never supposed to be that way between masters and padawans and it certainly was never supposed to be that way between a parent and their child; a father and their son.” As he said this last he pressed a lingering kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead. “Never between a parent and their child. That’s what you are Obi, you’re my son, you always have been and you always will be. Never mind that it’s not by blood. That’s one thing that my having Anakin as my padawan will never change, how much you mean to me and how much I love you.”  
  
“Do you really mean that Master?”  
  
“Of course I mean it, I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it. I honestly do love you as if you were my son and I have told you I wish I had told you before but I didn’t and I want to try and make it up to you.”  
  
They sat in silence for a while until Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan’s arms tighten slightly around his waist as he shifted position. “Perhaps we should move young one? I get the feeling that anyone walking in here would be incredibly surprised seeing us sat here like this.”  
  
To his horror Obi-Wan’s hands quickly withdrew from his waist and he could feel Obi-Wan withdrawing from him mentally as well. Quickly he hastened to reassure him. “Obi-Wan, no, oh no my Obi, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that we should move elsewhere not that I wanted you to go anywhere.” As he spoke, he searched for the end of the link he had once shared with his former padawan, not expecting to find anything, that the other night had been a one off. Still amazed when he found the remaining few tendrils of their training bond he hastily sent his essence down the link in an attempt to strengthen it before bombarding the link with all the love and reassurance he could send down the link. “Come on Obi, let’s move this to my room.”  
  
Slowly he stood up and helped the younger man up with him, wrapping an arm tightly around his shoulders and smiling when he responded with a cautious arm wrapped around his former master’s waist. As they walked Qui-Gon continued sending waves of love and reassurance down their slowly reawakening bond. Finally they made it to the room that had been set aside for Qui-Gon’s use whilst he stayed on Naboo and walking in, he sat down on the couch, pulling Obi-Wan with him, still with one arm wrapped firmly around his former protégés shoulders. He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as Obi-Wan subconsciously nestled closer, head resting on one broad shoulder.  
  
“Obi-Wan?”  
  
“Mmmm?”  
  
Qui-Gon smiled as he craned his neck to see Obi-Wan following the non-committal reply. “We never did get to spar did we young one?”  
  
“’m sorry, that’s my fault. I shouldn’t have broken down.”  
  
“Don’t apologise for that Obi-Wan. We can always spar later on, it doesn’t matter when we do.”  
  
The two of them fell into a comfortable silence and when Qui-Gon went to speak once more he got no response; the silence and the force currents between the two of them were so comfortable and peaceful that Obi-Wan had fallen asleep, no doubt exhausted by what he had been through in the last couple of hours. Smiling softly to himself he wrapped his arm tighter around Obi-Wan and pulled him even closer, drifting off into meditation. He was roused from his meditation several hours later when Amidala walked into the room, surprise written all over her face.  
  
“Master Jinn, I’m sorry to interrupt but I was just worried as to where Obi-Wan was. I didn’t expect him to be gone for such a long time and then I couldn’t find him so I decided to come here. I did knock on the door but no-one answered so I just came in. I hope that was ok. Is he alright?”  
  
“He will be. I think we’ve worked our way through some issues this afternoon. I think he might finally be on the way to understanding how much he means to me.”  
  
“How much does he mean to you?” Amidala asked archly before she subsided. “I am sorry Master Jinn, I honestly don’t mean to sound so rude it’s just that he means so much to me and he’s been so hurt by what you did to him. I sat with him the night after he had been knighted and all he said was that he had always known that you never wanted him to be your padawan that you had just taken him as your padawan because you felt sorry for him and because Master Yoda was pushing you to. He also told me that he had thought of you as his father and loved you as his father since he was thirteen.” Here she stopped as she looked up and saw tears glistening in the midnight blue eyes. “Master Jinn?”  
  
“I never realised. I mean, I’ve always loved him as a son but I never realised he thought of me as his father. In answer to your question, he means the world to me. He always has done and he always will. I will always regret the way that I treated him and I wish I could make it up to him. As far as I’m concerned, if it takes the rest of my life to make it up to him then it takes the rest of my life. I love him that much. I wish we had never had to land upon Tatooine, Anakin certainly hasn’t helped our relationship.”  
  
“Well after hearing that I will quite happily leave him in your care, it’s obvious that he’s perfectly safe here and he looks comfortable.”  
  
“I am comfortable so hush Dala, you woke me up and I want to go back to sleep.” Came the sleep slurred reply as he grinned at the looks of shock on both of their faces. “Or am I not allowed to go back to sleep?” As he spoke he pouted, safe in the knowledge that it would get him what he wanted.  
  
“Of course you can go back to sleep my Obi-Wan. Here, lay down.” As he spoke, he patted his thigh and placed a pillow on it. “Come on, lie down and try to get some more sleep” Obi-Wan looked at him incredulously for a minute before accepting the offer and lying down, pillowing his head on the elders thigh before closing his eyes and sighing contentedly.  
  
Qui-Gon looked down fondly at the ginger haired young man sleeping and softly stroked a hand through his hair so as not to wake him up. As he tilted his head up to look at Amidala he saw that she was looking at them with a teary gaze.   
  
“I’ll leave him in your capable hands Master Jinn and I’ll see you both for breakfast tomorrow morning.”  
  
As she left the room silently Qui-Gon stroked his hand through the soft hair once more before settling into a comfortable position and sinking into meditation, all the while thanking the Force for giving him another opportunity with Obi-Wan.   
  
Now, all he had to do was find some definitive evidence that it was Senator Palpatine who was behind the attacks on Naboo before he had to return to Coruscant. He didn’t know what it was but there was just something about the politician that struck Qui-Gon as just being wrong. He had been close friends with Chancellor Valorum before Palpatine took over and he had gotten along with the former politician very well; despite being a politician the former Chancellor had been a firm supporter of the Jedi and agreed with many of the values that the Jedi held dear. Palpatine, on the other hand, was a politician through and through and not one of the nice ones. Despite his best attempts, he didn’t seem to have anybody’s interests at heart other than his own. He also appeared to be manoeuvring the Senate to give over most of its power over to him. He would need to contact Yoda, Mace and the rest of the Council with the recommendation that they second more high ranking Knights and Masters to the Senate building in the hope that they could pick up any more information.  
  
The other troubling problem was the amount of influence that the Chancellor had over Anakin. The Temple had a policy that the students of the busiest and more senior Masters in the Temple would have a ‘mentor’ amongst the politicians of the Senate. They would spend a certain amount of time with them each week outside of their training and Academy lessons. The padawan chosen was always at the discretion of each individual politician. Obi-Wan had served his time with Chancellor Valorum whilst Anakin had been chosen by Chancellor Palpatine. At first, everything had appeared to be going well but over the last few months, and particularly in his displays whilst on Naboo, Qui-Gon was beginning to see just how much of a hold the politician had over his current padawan. Everything Anakin said seemed to be something that the politician had told him and he was more inclined to talk to the other man than he was his Master. It was definitely a good thing that Anakin had been sent on this mission although maybe Qui-Gon should send a message requesting that Anakin be banned from contacting Palpatine for the duration.  
  
He would contact Master Yoda in the morning.

~*~

  
It was a very tearful Amidala who waved the fighter plane off the landing platform a fortnight later before being led away by her Captain and several handmaidens, but only after the ship had disappeared from view. She knew that she was lucky to have had Obi-Wan with her for such a long time given that he was a Jedi but she couldn’t help the feeling that this might have been the last time she saw him – the fear that he could be killed in the line of duty was a very real fear to her. Still, she consoled herself that this time he had somebody to keep an eye on him for her and she now knew that Qui-Gon Jinn would take very good care of him.  
  
As soon as they had made the jump to hyperspace Qui-Gon placed a sympathetic hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder which was answered by a watery smile. Qui-Gon sighed softly and held out his arms, wrapping them tightly around Obi-Wan as he sank into them.  
  
“Oh Obi-Wan, it won’t be forever. You’ll get to see her soon. I’m fairly sure that something at the Senate will require her presence whilst you’re teaching at the academy and there are always holo-projections.”  
  
Obi-Wan made no reply and even though his heart ached for the young man he couldn’t help but smile as he nestled even closer, his hands tightening in the masters tunics.  
  
“Come on young one, let’s go and get some tea. We have several hours until we come out of hyperspace. It could give us a chance to talk? Maybe you could tell me about what you and Amidala get up to when you’re between missions?”  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and sniffed, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his tunic before following the master into the small kitchen of the fighter, watching him closely as he boiled water and measured out the tea leaves into mugs. Once the water had boiled it he poured it into the two mugs and brought them to the small table before taking a seat opposite Obi-Wan.  
  
“Now, why don’t you tell me what you and Amidala used to do?”  
  
“What do you want to know? I don’t really know where to start.”  
  
“How about the first night that we arrived on Naboo, when you and Amidala left the dining room she asked for your holo-vid usual. What was that all about?”

~*~

  
The sleek Naboo fighter came to a halt in one of the many docking bays in the temple to find that only Mace and Yoda were waiting for them. Obi-Wan glanced anxiously at Qui-Gon in surprise at seeing the two of them   
  
“Master? Do you know why they’re here?”  
  
“I haven’t got a clue my Obi-Wan. It can’t be anything serious because they would have commed us. Come, we had better go and see what they want. There is no point in delaying the inevitable.”  
  
With that the two of them made their way off the ramp and towards the two council members before bowing “Masters. Is there a problem?”  
  
“No Qui-Gon there’s no problem. We’re just here to inform you of a room change Obi-Wan. I’m afraid that you’re previous room has been given to another knight. You were hardly here, spending much of your time on Naboo and when you were here you spent less than a day on planet. The rooms you have now are on the next corridor to your previous quarters with Qui-Gon. Your things are in the storage facility for you to pick up.”  
  
The two knights nodded and bowed to the more senior masters although Obi-Wan had to admit that he was still slightly confused as to why he’d been upgraded to such nice quarters. He startled slightly as a large hand came to rest on his shoulders.  
  
“Shall we go and collect your things? We may as well take care of it before we go and eat.”  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and trailed after the man, keeping just behind him and to his left as he always had done as a padawan only for the master to stop and pull him forward to walk with him.   
  
“You’re not my padawan anymore Obi-Wan. You’re my equal. That means you walk next to me and not behind me.”

  
~*~

  
Obi-Wan walked into the apartment that apparently now belonged to him, looking around appreciatively. It was slightly bigger than his old room and had a huge window that looked out over Coruscant. He placed down the box he had been carrying and turned round and smiled as Qui-Gon came through the door carrying another box. In a similar move to Obi-Wan he looked around appreciatively  
  
“It’s a nice set of rooms Obi-Wan. You’ve certainly been doing something right in order to get rooms like this, especially since you’ve only been knighted for just over a year. Plus you’re closer to our old apartment which I hope is a bonus?”  
  
“Yes! Of course it’s a bonus. They’ve only given me this room because I’m teaching for the next month. That can be the only reasoning that I can think of. I mean, why else would they give me rooms like this? I have to admit though, it makes a big change from the little box I’ve had when I was on constant missions. I’ve barely slept in my rooms since I was knighted, I was either in the hospital wing when I got back or I went straight to Naboo to see Dala.”  
  
“Obi-Wan, I don’t need to know about you being in the hospital wing. I worry about you enough when I know you’re not injured, I don’t need the added stress of having to worry about you when you are.” He looked at Obi-Wan only to see him looking puzzled. “You look confused Obi-Wan?”  
  
“What do you mean you worry enough about me when I’m not injured? Why would you worry about me, there’s no need to.”  
  
“Obi-Wan, I will always worry about you. What kind of master would I be if I didn’t worry about you? You’re my son in everything but blood and as such it is my duty and my pleasure to take care of you. I hate seeing you in the hospital wing, I always have though I would rather you went to the hospital wing and actually got any injuries seen to than leave them untreated.”  
  
“You might hate seeing me there master but I think I hate being there even more!”

  
~*~

  
Several nights later Qui-Gon was awoken by the same ripple in the force that he had felt on Naboo and again he felt a pull towards Obi-Wan. Walking swiftly out of the door to his apartments pulling his robes on he hurried out and down the corridor to Obi-Wan’s new apartment. Once at the door of Obi-Wan’s apartments he stopped and hesitated, wondering how to get in as he no longer had an access code. As he moved his hand to press the door chime his hand moved across the access panel and to his amazement the door open. Not stopping to think about the fact that he could access the door without a code he hurried inside and headed straight for Obi-Wan’s bedroom. As soon as he entered he stopped dead at the sight in front of him, so similar to the scene on Naboo just over a fortnight ago; Obi-Wan lay twisted in his bed clothes which were partially thrown onto the floor, hands fisted in the sheets and one pillow thrown to the other side of the room. Immediately, Qui-Gon reached out to the young man through the bond they had once shared, which was slowly and steadily growing stronger with every bit of forgiveness and trust that returned to them. As he did so, he sat down on the edge of the bed and started stroking a hand through the soft hair whilst he called out  
  
“Obi-Wan? Come on young one, you need to wake up now. This isn’t doing you any good.” It took him several minutes of calling out before Obi-Wan started to respond, eyelashes fluttering to reveal the sea-green orbs   
  
“Master? What are you doing here?’  
  
“I felt the disturbance in the force and I felt a pull dragging me here. Somehow I was accepted by the access panel on the door as it let me in”  
  
“Mm, I keyed you in to the access panel, wanted you to be able to come in whenever you wanted. Didn’t expect you to come here so soon though.” Sleepy eyes looked up at the master still showing traces of fear from his nightmare  
  
“Was it a nightmare or a vision Obi-Wan?” As Obi-Wan still looked wary about talking about what had happened he hastened to reassure him. “If you would rather talk to Master Yoda then that is fine young one, I just want you to know that I am here if you would like to talk.”  
  
Obi-Wan was silent for several long minutes and Qui-Gon thought that he wasn’t going to say anything when he finally spoke in a small voice. “It was a vision I think but I need to talk to Master Yoda to check that it was a vision.”  
  
When he wasn’t forthcoming with anymore information Qui-Gon probed a bit more. “Would you like to talk about it?”  
  
“I think I’d rather talk about it with Master Yoda first if you don’t mind.”  
  
“That’s fine Obi-Wan. Would you like a hot drink or something to help you get back to sleep?”  
  
“Yes please, I think there’s some chocolate in the cupboard.” As Qui-Gon moved towards the kitchen, Obi-Wan followed him with his eyes for as long as he was able. Several minutes later Qui-Gon was back holding two steaming mugs. Slowly Obi-Wan sat up and accepted the mug that was given to him, savouring the smell emanating from it. He drank slowly until he finished it with his eyes at half mast, exhausted from both the vision and the late hour. He didn’t protest as the mug was removed from his unresisting fingers and he was slowly laid down and tucked under the bedcovers.   
  
Qui-Gon smiled down at him as he ran a hand through the shoulder length hair. “Just go back to sleep Obi, I’ll stay with you for the rest of the night.”  
  
“Mmm, thank you. Night.” The younger Jedi had barely finished the word than he had fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

“Master Yoda? Could I have a word?”  
  
“Vision you have had hmm?”  
  
“Yes Master and I didn’t want to talk to Master Qui-Gon about it. It’s…erm, it’s to do with Anakin. I didn’t want to hurt him even more than he has been.”  
  
“Hmm, agree with you I do young Obi-Wan. Discuss this we shall. Come with me you will.”

  
~*~

  
Obi-Wan stood hesitantly outside the doors to the apartment that he used to share with Qui-Gon, an apartment that his former master now shared with Anakin Skywalker. He briefly consoled himself with the thought that Anakin was still away on the forced mission with the member of the council. He didn’t want to impose himself upon his former master but he needed advice and Qui-Gon was the only master he knew well enough to go to. He had received the information from the council on the classes that he was expected to teach and he was feeling rather intimidated. He was still dithering outside the door, wondering whether or not to press the door chime, when the door slid open revealing said master.  
  
“Obi-Wan? Is there a reason you’ve been stood outside my door for the last ten minutes without ringing the door chime?”  
  
Obi-Wan’s heart sank, his insecurities coming to the fore and misunderstanding the tone in the masters voice he turned away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come. You’re obviously busy and I’m disturbing you.”  
  
Qui-Gon reached out and snagged Obi-Wan’s arm with his hand, dragging him into the apartment. “Nonsense Obi-Wan, you’re not disturbing me, you could never disturb me. Was there something you wanted?”  
  
“I just wondered if you could give me some advice. I have to teach the initiates and I have no idea how to go about it. I was wondering if you could give me some tips if it’s not too much trouble.”  
  
“Of course it’s no trouble Obi-Wan. I had hoped you would have realised that anything you have to say or anything you want is no trouble. Now, sit down, I’ll make us some tea and then you can ask me whatever it is you have to ask me. How does that sound?”  
  
“That would be fantastic Master. Thank you” Obi-Wan smiled shyly and moved to seat himself in the corner of the couch, legs curled up under him. He looked up several minutes later as his master’s shadow loomed over him, handing him a steaming mug of tea before seating himself close to Obi-Wan on the couch.  
  
“Now, what did you want to ask me about?”  
  
“You’ve taught Form IV sabre training to the initiates before haven’t you?”  
  
“Yes of course I have, it’s a pre-requisite of any master to teach the initiates in their chosen form at sabre. Why?” He thought for a moment before laughing. “That’s one of the classes you have to teach to the initiates isn’t it? Form IV sabre”  
  
“Yes and I have absolutely no idea as to how to go about it.” Obi-Wan moaned as Qui-Gon carried on laughing at his woe-begone face. “Master! It’s not funny; I have no idea what to do about it. You have to help me out, please.”  
  
Looking at Obi-Wan’s pouting face he stopped laughing. “I’m sorry my Obi-Wan, I didn’t mean to laugh at you. Of course I’ll help you. Would you like me to come to the first class you have to teach and if you like we could maybe meet tomorrow and go through the katas?”  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at him gratefulness written all over his face. “That would be fantastic master”  
  
“Is that the only class you’re teaching or are there others?”  
  
“I’m teaching a couple of language classes and helping out in the crèche as well. I’m looking forward to it actually.”  
  
“I thought the whole idea was for you to have a break? At this rate you’re going to be even more exhausted than you are already. When is your first class?”  
  
“Well, I start helping out in the crèche the day after tomorrow and then teaching the day after that. I’m looking forward to it, I love spending time in the crèche but you are right, it is going to be exhausting.”  
  
“In that case, will you allow me to take you out for dinner after your first day of teaching? Nowhere really fancy, I was just talking about going to Dex’s? I’m sure he would love to see you. I have a feeling that you’re going to be too exhausted to cook for yourself.”  
  
He smiled gently at Obi-Wan, eyes crinkling in pleasure as Obi-Wan smiled shyly at him. “I’d really like that Master.”  
  
Qui-Gon let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding and gently scrubbed a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair. “Good, now, was that the only thing you had to ask me about?”  
  
“Yes thank you Master, I’ll go and leave you in peace now. I’ve already taken up a lot of your time.”  
  
“I didn’t mean it in that way. I can still see I have a way to go to convince you that you’re no burden on me. I was merely wondering whether you would like to go and have dinner with me in the dining hall.”  
  
“If you’re sure that I wouldn’t be too much of a bother. Surely you want to sit with the other masters?”  
  
“When are you going to understand that you could never be a bother to me Obi? Besides, just because I intend to sit with the masters doesn’t mean that you can’t. You are a knight now, not a padawan.”  
  
“Yes I suppose but…”  
  
“But nothing Obi, grab your cloak and we’ll go”

~*~

  
Mace choked on his food as he received an elbow in the ribs. “Adi, what did you do that for?”  
  
“Look, over there, isn’t that Qui-Gon with Obi-Wan over there? Just entering the dining hall.”  
  
Mace craned his neck and smiled as he saw what his friends had seen, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walking into the hall chatting happily and walking close by each other.   
  
“Finally! It’s taken Qui-Gon long enough to sort things out, I’m glad he’s finally done something. Besides, the way that those two have been sparring it looks as though Depa and I are going to have some competition in the sabre tournament; Qui-Gon’s never entered the pairs competition because he’s never had anyone to spar with. It will be impressive to watch if they do.” Here he broke off as Adi elbowed him once more in the ribs. “What?”  
  
“Hush! They’re coming to sit over here”  
  
“Mace, Adi.” Qui-Gon nodded sociably at the two senior masters as Obi-Wan murmured, “Master Windu, Master Gallia,” as he hovered behind his former master, even after he had been seated.   
  
“Obi-Wan, will you please sit down. You’re no longer a padawan and they’re not going to eat you for last meal.”  
  
Obi-Wan laughed nervously and finally sat down, subtly trying to scoot his chair closer to Qui-Gon’s, almost as though he could protect him from the other two masters. He smiled nervously back at Adi as she smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring manner.  
  
“Are you going to enter any of the competitions in the tournament Knight Kenobi? It will be your first as a knight and surely you would like to secure a ranking?”  
  
Obi-Wan looked startled. “I don’t know, I hadn’t really thought about it. I suppose it would be nice to enter the katas competition. I don’t whether I would enter the single sparring; I don’t feel that I’ve done enough to make a decent enough showing.”  
  
“Rubbish Obi, you do perfectly well when you spar with me.”  
  
“You still beat me three out of five matches Master.”  
  
“For you to win two out of five matches against Qui-Gon is no mean feat Knight Kenobi. I’m sure you’re aware of this fact but he has earned his title of best swordsman in the order after winning the singles sparring for the last ten years at least. If you can hold your own against him then you should definitely enter.”  
  
It was at this point that Qui-Gon decided to finally enter the conversation. “He’s already entered in the singles sparring and the katas.” As Obi-Wan turned a scandalous gaze to him with a cry of “Master!” he explained himself.  
  
“I knew that you didn’t have the confidence to enter yourself and I thought it would do you good to earn some self-confidence. Mace is right; if you can beat me two out of five then you will make a very good showing. With the katas, you’ve always had an amazing aptitude for them, especially the acrobatic and aerial katas.”  
  
“But, but….. I’ve hardly had any time to practise and none of the other knights my age will spar with me and I don’t know if I could do the katas well enough.”  
  
“Obi, what do you mean none of the other knights will spar with you?”  
  
“Nothing, I didn’t mean anything by it. It was a slip of the tongue, that’s all.”  
  
Qui-Gon merely nodded but stored it away in his head to interrogate Obi-Wan about later in private.

  
~*~

  
Later that evening Qui-Gon persuaded Obi-Wan to return to the chambers that they had formerly shared for the evening and after they had exchanged idle gossip for a while, Qui-Gon brought up what he had heard Obi-Wan say in the dining hall.  
  
“Obi-Wan, I don’t know if you remember what you said in the dining hall this afternoon but you said that none of the other knights your age would spar with you and then you said you didn’t mean anything by it. I was just wondering what you did mean because you obviously did and I would like it if you told me.”  
  
Obi-Wan started pacing as he started to answer the question, visibly struggling.  
  
“I don’t know. Things have changed since we came back from Naboo. I mean I never really had friends as a padawan, especially after Melida-Daan but life became even more isolated after I killed the Sith and Naboo, especially seeing as I was sent out on the Rim immediately. Now, when I come back to the temple, everyone seems to have a reason why they don’t want to or can’t spar with me. I have no idea why and though it hurt at first, I’ve become immune to it now.”  
  
“You shouldn’t have to become immune to it though Obi. It’s not fair to you and their behaviour is unbecoming of a Jedi.”  
  
“Yes but to be honest Master why would they want to spar with me? Half the time I still don’t understand why you want to spend so much time with me – surely you’re sick of me by now.”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous. While I think about it, write down your teaching timetable on this data-pad and then we can organise some time in one of the salles to go over your katas and do some sparring.”

  
~*~

  
Qui-Gon strolled slowly through the temple corridors towards the crèche. He would never admit it but he was eagerly anticipating the dinner with Obi-Wan. He relished all of the time he was able to spend with Obi-Wan and was looking forward to being able to spend time with him outside of the temple. As he entered the main commons of the crèche he heard giggling and shouts of laughter coming from one of the dorm rooms. He also thought he heard Obi-Wan’s voice with its distinct accent, one that he’d retained since childhood. Looking through the door he saw Obi-Wan sat on the floor, back against the wall, with two children in his lap and the rest of them scattered closely around him. He watched as Obi-Wan finished telling them their story enthusiastically before seeing them all in to bed and tucking them in.   
  
“He’s a natural. The children absolutely adore him and it’s understandable. He’s a wonderful knight.”  
  
“He is indeed. I am a very lucky man to have had him as my apprentice and even luckier to have been given a second chance with him.”  
  
“You are definitely lucky at having a second chance; just make sure you don’t mess it up.”  
  
Letting himself silently out of the room to multiple calls of good night, Obi-Wan smiled up at Qui-Gon before mouthing silently to leave the room. Qui-Gon could feel his heart lighten as he looked down at Obi-Wan. The younger Jedi looked completely different, cheeky grin in place and eyes sparkling.  
  
“You really love spending time with the younglings don’t you Obi?”  
  
“Mm hmm, they always manage to cheer me up and I love teaching them and spending time with them.”  
  
“You would make a fantastic master one day Obi-Wan.”  
  
“I don’t know about that. I don’t know if I have enough confidence to be a master, I’d probably just end up passing all of my insecurities onto the padawan.”  
  
Qui-Gon kept his mouth shut but knew that those insecurities, in the main, were his fault but he knew that this wasn’t the place to discuss them. Instead, he guided the way through the temple and onto the busy streets of Coruscant where he hired an air cab and handed over directions to Dex’s diner.   
  
As he had predicted, the jovial alien was overjoyed to see Obi-Wan and berated him for leaving so long in between his visits. Still talking he ushered them to a closed off booth in the back allowing them to talk privately without being disturbed too much. Obi-Wan smiled in shy pleasure as Qui-Gon informed him to have whatever he wanted, that it was his treat.   
  
The meal was enjoyable but quiet and when it came to ordering dessert Qui-Gon couldn’t help but notice that although what Obi-Wan ordered wasn’t necessarily the most expensive it had the most chocolate out of all the desserts listed.  
  
“Have you got enough chocolate there Obi?”  
  
“There’s no such thing as too much chocolate! It’s always been a serious weakness of mine – it helps me calm down when I’m stressed and it cheers me up when I’m depressed. Or I just eat it whenever I can. I really missed it out on the rim so when I went to Naboo Dala always made sure she had it in huge quantities.”  
  
Qui-Gon laughed. “I’ll have to bear that in mind then. Chocolate helps you function as well as the caff you need to get going every morning.”

  
~*~

  
With Obi-Wan not getting the opportunity to spar with his peers, he continued to hone his skills sparring with Qui-Gon. On several occasions they sparred with other teams of knights and even, on occasion, with members of the council. Their partnership had improved greatly from their previous form when they were master and padawan. As a result, Qui-Gon decided to bite the bullet and ask Obi-Wan to enter the sabre tournament in the pairs competition.  
  
“Obi-Wan? Could I ask you something?”  
  
“Of course, what did you want to ask me about?”  
  
“I’m sure you’re aware that there is a tournament for masters and knights within the main sabre tournament next month?”   
  
Obi-Wan answered positively but showing some surprise as to why he was asking.   
  
“I was asking because I was wondering whether you would like to enter the pairs sparring contest with me? It has been a long time since I entered and thought it would be a nice thing to enter again.”  
  
“You’re asking me?”  
  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have imposed this on you. Don’t feel like you have to”  
  
“No, no, that’s not what I meant. I would love to spar with you in the tournament. What I meant was; you felt like you actually had to ask me?”  
  
“I was just wondering in case you thought that you had enough on your plate what with entering the singles sparring and the katas competitions as well as all the teaching you’re doing. I don’t want to make more work for you.”  
  
“Spending time with you isn’t more work plus I love sparring anyway. Besides, I didn’t enter the singles or the kata competitions; you entered them for me. I thought you were in the sparring competition anyway; have to keep your title after all.”  
  
“Brat!” Qui-Gon growled, not really meaning it. “So, are we entering then? Someone has to give Mace and Depa some competition!”  
  
“Yes Master!” Came the cheerful, laughing response  
  
Qui-Gon couldn’t help but laugh along with the young knight as he slung an arm over Obi-Wan’s shoulder and hugged him close. “You are incorrigible Obi-Wan, absolutely incorrigible.”  
  
“But you love me anyway.” As soon as he had uttered the words Obi-Wan looked as though he regretted it, his face shuttering close.  
  
Qui-Gon ignored this and hugged him closer, sending a wave of love and reassurance through the force. “Indeed I do my Obi-Wan, more than you could imagine.”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled in relief and snuggled closer. “So, does this mean we’re going to spar more or just keep doing what we have been?”  
  
“I think we could do with sparring with a wider variety of other pairs but we can continue sparring together if you would like. It could help you prepare for the singles sparring.”  
  
“If it wouldn’t be too much for you master I would like to continue sparring with you. It really does help after being on my own and just doing the katas for so long.”  
  
“Of course, it would be my pleasure and no it wouldn’t be too much work. If you would like you could show me the katas you’re intending to show and I’ll tell you how they’re going? And you do know you can call me Qui-Gon, you don’t have to call me master all the time. I haven’t been your master for a while.”  
  
“I know you’ve told me that before, but like I told you, it’s just too ingrained in me to call you anything else. It’ll just take me a while to get used to you not being my master.”

  
~*~

  
Qui-Gon woke up the morning of the competition to a spike of distress through the bond with Obi-Wan. Automatically, he wondered if the pressure of being entered in the singles sparring, pairs sparring and the katas competition had got to his former padawan. Hurriedly getting dressed he went down the corridor and palmed the door to Obi-Wan’s chambers. He went through to Obi-Wan’s bedroom and confusedly looked round the empty room before he heard retching sounds coming from the adjoining bathroom. Entering the room silently he knelt down next to Obi-Wan and rested a hand on his back  
  
“Obi-Wan? Are you feeling ok?”  
  
“Mph, yes I suppose so.” Reaching over, he flushed the toilet before moving out towards the kitchen and grabbing himself a glass of water.  
  
“Are you nervous? You have absolutely no reason to be.”  
  
“I know but it doesn’t matter. I’ve always been nervous before tournaments and this time it’s so much worse because everyone has these huge expectations. All my year-mates are going to be competing and they have really high expectations and they’re expecting me to screw up and embarrass myself. And I don’t want to let you down. That’s the biggest reason; I don’t want to let you down.”  
  
Qui-Gon sighed, knowing that once again, the insecurity Obi-Wan was feeling was a direct result of his distance during Obi-Wan’s apprenticeship. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan. “Oh, Obi, I just want you to do your best. As long as you do your best I won’t ask anything more of you. As long as you do your best then you will do fantastically. I will be proud of you however you do.”  
  
“Thanks master. That means a lot.”  
  
“It was a pleasure young one. Now, go and get dressed while I start some breakfast.”  
  
“I don’t know if I can eat anything breakfast master, I still feel a bit sick.”  
  
“Nonsense, you need to eat something and I’ll get some caff brewing as well.”  
  
As the two of them entered the main salle the swell of anticipation and excitement increased and Obi-Wan shifted closer to Qui-Gon.   
  
“Relax Obi-Wan, everything’s going to be fine. I’ll be with you all the time, I won’t leave you alone.”  
  
“You promise?”  
  
“I promise.” Within the cover of their cloaks he reached over and squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand in reassurance, relieved as Obi-Wan flashed him a grateful grin in response.  
  
As well as the singles and pairs sparring and the kata competition, there was also a competition for master and padawan pairs. Qui-Gon had never entered it with Obi-Wan but had entered and come pretty close to winning several times with Anakin. This year, Anakin was still away on the enforced mission with Ki-Adi-Mundi and was thus unable to enter. It turned out that the Council, after Mace and Yoda had returned from Naboo, had agreed with Qui-Gon’s conclusion (and suspicions) that Senator Palpatine was involved somehow. They believed that it was him who had been threatening the Queen of Naboo and he was the one who had been influencing Anakin.  
  
Qui-Gon was actually finding himself pleasantly surprised at how relaxed he was without Anakin around. This of course, told him much about their relationship. The differences between Anakin and Obi-Wan were in such stark contrast, he couldn’t believe that he hadn’t noticed them before. Despite Anakin being born into slavery on Tatooine he had always remained very child-like and spoilt. The temple and the Council had broken years upon years of traditions in allowing a teenager with no former training to become a padawan and Anakin had never seemed to realise the honour that he had been given. He treated all of the other padawans in his year with disdain and barely disguised tolerance. He had no friends amongst his peers and many of the Masters were disgusted with his behaviour and his arrogance. He was certainly nowhere near as universally loved as Obi-Wan was. Qui-Gon shook away the thoughts and concentrated on the competition as the proctor took to the centre of the salle to re-explain the rules.

  
~*~

  
For the first time in years, Qui-Gon enjoyed the entire competition. In previous years, whilst Obi-Wan had been his padawan, he had just about tolerated the padawan stages of the tournament, only showing interest when Obi-Wan was competing. He had participated in the singles sparring and won for years but somehow, his victories had seemed hollow. This year, he found himself thoroughly enjoying every single minute of the day. The katas competition was first and he watched with pride as Obi-Wan showed his talent and abilities with a sabre. He had always had phenomenal talent with a sabre, even before he was accepted as a padawan and it showed now. His form was amazing and Qui-Gon remembered all the times that Obi-Wan had used this as his form of meditation, being able to sink into the familiarity of the moves that he had been doing since he was a toddler. Before either of them was aware of it, they were onto the final stages of this portion of the tournament and Obi-Wan along with two other knights were the only entrants left. The Master who was acting as proctor announced that the final would be determined by a kata of each knights own personal choice. As Qui-Gon had known he would, Obi-Wan picked a rather flashy aerobatic kata – the kind that he excelled in and there was no way that the other entrants could have beaten his perfect form. To muted cheers and Qui-Gon’s delight, Obi-Wan was declared the winner.  
  
The younger knight had a short break before it was the start of the singles sparring. To both men’s delight, despite having been away on the Outer Rim and spending his downtime on Naboo, Obi-Wan made a very good showing and ended up in the final ten before being beaten by a Master who was a peer of Qui-Gon’s. Despite being knocked out, Obi-Wan was delighted at the fact that he was now ranked in the top ten swordsmen of the Order despite his fairly recent knighting and his delight was compounded by the fact that Qui-Gon once again won the singles sparring.  
  
By the time the tournament was finished that evening, between the pair of them they were the winners of the kata competition, the singles sparring and the pairs sparring. They had ended up in the finals against Mace Windu and his former padawan Depa Billaba. The match was incredibly close and all four Jedi had thrilled in the adrenaline rush that they gained. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were amazed by how easily they fell into the pattern of partnering each other again and more by just how right it felt to be together again. It was this that gave them the edge in the final match and helped them to beat Mace and Depa by a narrow margin.  
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan arrived at the doors of the Council Chamber, relishing the concept that he was to be sent on a mission. The two months that he had spent on his teaching rotation had passed incredibly quickly and he had thoroughly enjoyed every single minute of it.  
  
“Master?” At Qui-Gon’s raised eyebrow he corrected himself. “Qui-Gon. What are you doing here?”  
  
“I’ve been called in front of the council, I assume it is for a mission briefing. Yourself?”  
  
“I assume it’s the same. I’ve finished my teaching rotation and I’m back on the active duty roster.”  
  
The two waited patiently outside the chamber until the previous master/padawan team came out. There were then a further few minutes wait before the two of them were called in by the council. The masters didn’t beat about the bush and immediately, Yoda started talking.  
  
“Mission we have for you two. Dispute on the planet Illianor there is. Experienced team of negotiators we need. Fit the bill you do.”  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at each other in pleased surprise at the fact that they would be travelling together and working together on missions once more. Qui-Gon spoke for the both of them.  
  
“What, precisely, will this mission entail?”  
  
“Know this we do not. Know that experienced Jedi are needed we do. Do you accept this mission?”  
  
“Yes Master Yoda”  
  
//Don’t worry Obi, we’ll remember the chocolate and the caff//  
  
//As well as your tea otherwise I’m not the only grumpy one during the mornings// Obi-Wan replied cheekily.  
  
Just as they were about to leave Mace Windu spoke up for the first time since they had entered the council chambers.   
  
“Qui-Gon, we thought you need to know that we’ve come to a decision about your padawan. The reports we have been receiving from Master Mundi aren’t that favourable. It would appear that Anakin is more under Palpatine’s spell than we had previously considered. Ki has recommended that Anakin be removed from his apprenticeship – not because of anything you have done – and placed under an apprenticeship with the council. With all of us guiding him, we will hopefully be able to avoid any further problems and keep him Palpatine’s influence.” The Korun master looked at the other master sympathetically. “This is no reflection upon you old friend. Don’t worry yourself about this.”  
  
Qui-Gon smiled weakly and bowed respectfully, seeing Obi-Wan mirror his actions out of the corner of his eye. “Thank you Mace. Obi-Wan and I should go and prepare ourselves for the mission. May the Force be with you, Masters.”

  
~*~

  
“So, Skywalker, you’re back then. You managed to miss all the gossip”  
  
“Why what did I miss?”  
  
“Your master sparring with Kenobi in the pairs competition and winning. They beat Master Windu and Master Billaba in the final. Rumour has it that they’ve been sparring every day and the council sent them on a mission together recently. Nobody’s been able to get a treaty signed for three years and then Jinn and Kenobi went and are the most successful pair that there’s been in years.”  
  
“How did you not know any of this? Haven’t you seen your master yet?”  
  
“No, I was taken straight in front of the council to give them my report and apparently Master’s out for dinner.”  
  
“He’s probably out with Kenobi. They might be with that Senator; you know the one who’s the former Queen? They’ve been a regular fixture at the master’s table in the dining hall; the one with the members of the council.”  
  
The more Anakin heard the angrier he became. It seemed to Anakin that Obi-Wan got whatever he wanted; Master Jinn, Amidala and the approval of the council. All of it merely sharpened his hatred for Obi-Wan. He had to do something otherwise the knight was going to steal absolutely everything from him. He smirked as a thought came to him. Oh yes, he knew precisely what he was going to do. All he had to do was to find out where the trio would be. His thoughts were cut off as his comm. beeped and upon answering it, he was informed that he had to report to the council chambers before doing anything. Frowning, he bid farewell to the other padawan and stalked off through the marble corridors to discover what the council wanted.

  
~*~

  
Both Jedi Knights looked up from their food as they felt a tremor in the Force. Something wasn’t quite right and the Force was warning them about it. They turned their attention back to their food and conversation, but being aware of their surroundings and anything that could be going wrong. Amidala was on planet for meetings with the Senate and the two of them had taken them to Dex’s for dinner in order to catch up. The tremors in the Force increased causing both men to put a hand on their lightsabres and look up. What they hadn’t expected was to see Anakin. They slid out of the booth, signalling for Amidala to stay where she was. It was Qui-Gon who spoke first.  
  
“Anakin, how are you doing? It’s good to see you back. How was the mission?”  
  
Anakin’s eyes narrowed and he glared at his master. “Don’t try and placate me with niceties Master. You could barely wait for me to leave the planet before you could have your precious Obi-Wan back. Why did you even take me on as a padawan when you still wanted him?”  
  
Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and he was immediately reminded of his vision, the one where Anakin went to the Dark Side.   
  
“Anakin, what are you talking about? Yes, Qui-Gon and I have become closer in the last few months but you can’t accuse your Master of things like that. What are you talking about?”  
  
All Obi-Wan’s words managed to do was to direct Anakin’s vitriol towards him. He held his hands up and restrained himself from reaching for his lightsabre.   
  
“What do you think I’m talking about Kenobi? You’ve stolen everything from me. Everything. You’ve stolen Master Jinn and Amidala. You just can’t bear the thought that he wanted me more than you and he picked me over you.”  
  
Qui-Gon’s mouth dropped open and Amidala’s hand came up to cover her mouth in shock. Neither of them could have expected this kind of bile to be spewing from the senior padawan’s mouth. Obi-Wan shook his head in denial of the statement. Sadly, after the dreams he had had about the younger man he wasn’t at all surprised at the content, merely the fact that the younger man was actually vocalising how he felt.  
  
“That’s not true and you know it Anakin. Please, this really isn’t the place to be taking about this.”  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
Anakin went for his belt, ignoring his lightsabre, and pulled out a blaster gun causing Obi-Wan’s eyes to widen in shock.  
  
“Anakin, think about this. Nothing good will come out of you doing this. Just put the blaster down, please.”  
  
Anakin waved the blaster around wildly, causing the patrons of the diner to duck under the tables and generally attempt to hide himself. “Shut up Kenobi. This is all your fault!  
  
Anakin had now had enough of talking and he stopped waving the blaster around, instead pointing it at the younger of the two knights. “I’ve got it all worked out you see. Everything was great for me when you weren’t around. All I have to do is take you back out of the equation. Then I will have Master Qui-Gon and Amidala all to myself. All you and the Jedi have done is cause me trouble, Senator Palpatine was right. You should be happy now Master Jinn, the council have taken me off your hands and taken over my training. They’re even withdrawing my access to Senator Palpatine. You can have your precious Obi-Wan back. Or not.”  
  
He fired the blaster at almost point blank range and to the horror of the occupants of the diner, didn’t restrain himself to just one shot.  
  
“Obi!” The cry sounded simultaneously from Qui-Gon and Amidala, as other clients of the café moved to restrain Anakin. Qui-Gon sent a mental message to Master Yoda requesting assistance from the Jedi Temple before moving to Obi-Wan, cradling him in his arms.  
  
“Oh, what am I going to do with you my Obi?”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled weakly. “Lock me up somewhere so that I can’t escape or do anything stupid?!”  
  
Qui-Gon couldn’t help himself and laugh. “That sounds about right my little one. I have a feeling that you’re going to be laid up for a while at any rate. We’ll have to keep you out of trouble for a while so that we can get you back on the mend. Now where are you hurt?”  
  
“I don’t know, I think he got off a couple of shots…” He trailed off as he slumped into unconsciousness, not hearing the panicked cries of Qui-Gon and Amidala.  
  
“Master Jinn? What do we do now?”  
  
“I have to get Obi back to the temple, he needs medical treatment now. Amidala, I know that you want to be with Obi but I must ask you to stay here until masters from the temple arrive. They need to know exactly what happened and why. Can you do that for me?”  
  
Amidala nodded resolutely. “Of course I can. You just get Obi-Wan back to the temple. I have no desire to lose him.”  
  
Qui-Gon hailed an air-taxi and paid the driver double in order to break speed limits in order to get back to the temple as quickly as possible. Scooping Obi-Wan up in his arms he ran through the corridors to the hospital wing, arriving out of breath and shouting for help. He was then forced to watch as Obi-Wan was taken off him and whisked away to a room where they could work on his injuries. With nothing else to do he resorted to pacing up and down, wringing his hands and generally fidgeting.

  
~*~

  
“Qui-Gon?” The head healer, who had often treated Obi-Wan in the past, came out of the treatment room with a small smile on his face.  
  
“Sáraigh. Thank the Force, what’s going on? Is he ok?”  
  
“He’s going to be fine. We’ve managed to heal the wounds left by the blaster with bacta but he’s going to be a bit stiff and sore for a few days. We’ll keep him here overnight and then he can go home. It’s not a great idea for him to be by himself though.”  
  
“He won’t be by himself. He can move in with me until he’s better and for as long as he wants. Can I see him now?”  
  
Sáraigh smiled as he directed Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan’s bedside where they had already placed a chair, knowing that the master would want to stay. He stood in the doorway to allow Qui-Gon to move past him and silently shut the door behind him.  
  
Qui-Gon sank into the chair and grasped Obi-Wan’s hands in one of his before stroking his free hand through Obi-Wan’s hair, more to reassure himself than Obi-Wan. His hand stilled as Obi-Wan moved restlessly, eyes flickering beneath his lids before waking up.  
  
“Hmm, master? What happened?”  
  
“Anakin shot you Obi. You’re in the hospital wing back at the temple. They’ve managed to heal up your wounds and you just need to rest up. They want you to stay overnight and then you can go back home but they don’t want you to be alone. So, I want you to stay with me.”  
  
“Don’t wanna be any trouble.” Obi-Wan’s speech was starting to slur as pain and exhaustion set in.  
  
Leaning over Qui-Gon softly brushed his hand through Obi-Wan’s hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he wove a sleep suggestion around him. “Just sleep Obi-Wan. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

  
~*~

  
Obi-Wan woke up the next morning groggy and sore but awake enough to see the figure of Qui-Gon slumped uncomfortably in the chair next to his bedside, one hand grasping Obi-Wan’s and with his head slumped on his chest. He shifted uncomfortably, trying not to wake him but was ultimately unsuccessful as his former masters eyes flickered open.  
  
“Obi-Wan! You’re awake!”  
  
“Mmph, yes but I think I’d rather I was still asleep.”   
  
“Well I’d rather you stayed awake, even if it’s just for a little while. You scared me Obi-Wan; I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared before.”  
  
“’m sorry, wasn’t my fault though.”  
  
“I know”  
  
“Am I still in the hospital wing?”  
  
“Yes, they wanted to keep you overnight and I imagine Sáraigh will want to check you over but then they have said you can go home. They don’t want you to be by yourself though”  
  
“Hmm, well I’m sure I can ask someone to keep an eye on me.”  
  
“Actually Obi-Wan, I want you to come home with me. I don’t really want to let you out of my sight”  
  
“Home?”  
  
“Yes, Obi-Wan, home. Those quarters have been your home since you were 13 and they will be your home for as long as you want them, regardless of whether that’s for a month or the next 10 years.”  
  
“Do you really mean that?”  
  
“Yes Obi-Wan, I really mean that.” Qui-Gon was overjoyed as Obi-Wan initiated the embrace for the first time since they had reconciled.

  
~*~

  
As soon as Sáraigh had cleared Obi-Wan as able to leave the hospital wing he was up on his feet, albeit very unsteadily. He had absolutely no intentions of staying in this place for longer than he had to. He had hated hospitals since he was a child in the temple and even as a knight that had never changed.

  
~*~

  
“Mas...Qui-Gon? Can I talk to you about something?” Obi-Wan asked hesitantly after having let himself into the apartment his master still had, several weeks after his escape from the infirmary.  
  
“Of course you can Obi. What do you want to talk to about?”  
  
“Erm, I’ll make some tea and then I’ll tell you.” Five minutes later he handed over a mug and sat down. “I don’t know if you remember about eight months ago when I had that vision just after we returned from Naboo? You had to come and wake me up again.”  
  
“Yes I remember. You wanted to talk to Master Yoda about it before you spoke to me.”  
  
“That’s right. I’d like to tell you about it now, that is, if you’d still like to know what it was about.”  
  
“Of course I’d like to hear about it if it will ease the burden on you. Take your time though and tell me when you’re ready.”  
  
“It was about Anakin. I don’t know if you remember me telling you that I had a bad feeling about him?” As Qui-Gon nodded he carried on. “In my vision I saw Anakin turn. He turned to the Dark Side under the influence of Senator Palpatine. He abandoned you and challenged me to a duel over my relationship with Amidala.”  
  
“Oh, Obi-Wan, why didn’t you tell me before? I wish you could have told me before rather than bottling it up for so long.”  
  
Obi-Wan looked up in disbelief, wariness and tension in every inch of his body. “You…you’re not mad at me? You’re not angry I didn’t tell you before, that I could have stopped it before if I’d told you?”  
  
Qui-Gon hesitated for a second, not wanting to frighten Obi-Wan any further by reaching out to him before deciding to take the risk. Moving closer to Obi-Wan he held his arms out and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, pulling him in close to his body and resting his chin on the soft hair.  
  
“Obi-Wan, I could never be mad at you. This isn’t your fault. Just because you saw this happen didn’t mean that you could have stopped it. He will never be able to hurt you again. As I said before I just wish you hadn’t kept it to yourself.” As he finished speaking he could feel the tension drain out of the body he was holding, leaving Obi-Wan lying limp in his embrace.  
  
“Do you really mean that?” Obi-Wan’s voice was small and almost needy, desperately craving the reassurance only his master could give.  
  
“Of course I mean that. This was in no way your fault and there was no way you could have changed anything. Yes, so Anakin turned but there was nothing anyone could have done. The council tried to stop him from turning but they couldn’t, therefore, if they couldn’t do anything, what makes you think you could do anything. Anakin has turned to the Dark Side despite the intervention of the council and he is being kept in the temple holding cells until he’s tried. He will no doubt be found guilty and shipped off-planet to one of the prisons that specialises in holding force-users. I’m just thankful that I didn’t lose you in his madness. That would have been too hard to bear.” Whilst he spoke he wrapped his arms tighter around Obi-Wan and pressed a kiss against his forehead.  
  
“I know that things have obviously changed a lot between us since Anakin and I came to Naboo and I’d like to think that we have the relationship we always could have had. I honestly do think of you as a son Obi-Wan and I will always regret the way that I treated you throughout your apprenticeship and particularly over the whole Anakin issue. I know that I have no right to ask you this but I need to know. Do you think you could ever forgive me for the way that I treated you?”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled as he snuggled even closer, deciding to ignore the little voice in his head that told him he was a Jedi knight in his twenties and shouldn’t be doing this. He was going to relish this comfort for as long as it was offered.   
  
“There was no need for you to ask Master. I forgave you a long time ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/30136.html)


End file.
